My Way Home Is Through You
by lance215
Summary: traduccion! Kurt Hummel no estaba muy entusiasmado con su año junior. Al menos hasta que conoció a Harry Black y su hijo Teddy. SLASH HarryxKurt. sexo, pornografía, menciones de abuso de menores, mención de situaciones de guerra, menciona de pasada, menciones de tortura, menciones de intento de suicidio, intimidación, spoilers de todos los capítulos de Glee S2,
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traduccion del fic original de **Somewhere's Sword**solo dire que esta es mi primera traducción y ha sido bastante entretenido. Tambien aviso que aun no se cada cuanto podre actualizar porque no tengo acceso al ordenador de forma regular

La buena noticia es que el fic esta ACABADO en ingles, por lo que si no podeis esperar solo tenéis que leer la versión original

Es un crossover de Harry Potter y Glee espero que os guste

**Título**: My Way Home Is Through You  
**Resumen**: Kurt Hummel no estaba muy entusiasmado con su año junior. Al menos hasta que conoció a Harry Black y su hijo Teddy

**Parejas**: Harry / Kurt, Brittany / Santana, Mercedes / Sam, Finn / Rachel, Tina / Mike, Ginny / Daphne, Ron / Hermione, Draco / Severus  
**Numero de palabras**: 5303  
**Advertencias**: M / M del sexo, pornografía, menciones de abuso de menores, mención de situaciones de guerra, menciona de pasada, menciones de tortura, menciones de intento de suicidio, intimidación, spoilers de todos los capítulos de Glee S2,  
**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Harry Potter o Glee. Esto no cambiará en el transcurso de esta historia**. **Esta historia pertenece a **_**Somewhere's Sword**_** y nada de lo que escriba aquí ha salido de mi imaginación, sino de la suya**- -

Kurt sonrió distraídamente a sí mismo, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por el sendero, sin prestar atención a dónde se dirigía. Eran mediados de verano, y ya estaba aburrido. Sin embargo, no pensaba que estuviera tan aburrido como para querer renunciar a sus 4 semanas restantes de libertad. No estaba seguro de si estaba emocionada por la escuela, u horrorizado. Sí, habían llegado a las Regionales el año pasado, pero habían perdido ... dudaba que iba a cambiar nada, todavía estarían en lo mas bajo de la escala social. Sin embargo, él ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, y al menos esta vez habría gente allí con él. No podía importarle menos su popularidad dentro de la escuela, siempre y cuando él tuviera a sus amigos en Glee.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un fuerte y doloroso impacto en la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendole casi caer adelante. Gritó, y oyó una maldición distante. "¡Mierda! Oh, Dios, lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?" el mantuvo una mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, ojos llorosos de dolor mientras miraba hacia la persona que se acerca. "Lo siento mucho!, le dije que tuviera cuidado. Teddy! Ven pedir perdón al pobre chico!" La voz de disculpa pertenecía a un hombre, a un hombre atractivo de hecho. Parecía joven, de unos veinte años más o menos, con el pelo negro azabache y los ojos verdes más vivos que Kurt había visto. Tenía una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, y estaba mirando a algo justo tras el hombro de Kurt. Kurt se volvió, tambaleándose un poco mientras lo hacía, con puntitos negros en su visión y sus cejas se alzaron ante el niño pequeño, de pelo castaño corriendo hacia adelante,con los grandes ojos de color ámbar fijos en Kurt, mientras su labio inferior temblaba.

"Lo siento mucho, señor, yo no quería", el muchacho murmuró, mirando casi como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Hubo un balón de fútbol a sus pies, y Kurt presumio que era lo que le había golpeado en la parte posterior de la cabeza. A pesar de su palpitante dolor de cabeza , no podía estar enojado con el niño, era demasiado adorable para las describirlo.

"Está bien, fue un accidente", aseguró con una sonrisa amable, y el muchacho se animó, sonriendo a su vez.

"¿Estás bien? Yo realmente, realmente lo siento, le dije que se fijase donde estaba jugando", dijo el hombre con una pequeña mueca, y ahora los oídos de Kurt no pitaban se dio cuenta de que el hombre era británico.

"En serio, está bien. Contusión menor, ligera pérdida de dignidad. Viviré", insistió con una sonrisa, y el hombre se echó a reír.

"Aquí, déjame darle un vistazo," el hombre ofreció, acercándose y deslizando una mano por el cabello de Kurt, pasando suavemente los dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo. Kurt hizo una mueca cuando tocó un punto sensible, estremeciéndose y apartándose. "Lo siento. La buena noticia es que no se rompió la piel. Pero, por desgracia, parece que tendrás un chichón bastante espectacular. Al menos tu pelo lo cubrirá", comentó con un encogimiento de hombros. Kurt le sonrió tímidamente , dándose cuenta de lo atractivo que era el hombre. Sus ojos esmeralda brillaron cálidamente, y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, sólo empañado por una leve cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Kurt se preguntó de dónde lo sacó.

"Vale, eso es bueno, supongo. Pero en serio, no te preocupes por eso, he tenido peores de los matones de la escuela", le dijo, y la sonrisa del hombre se curvó en una mueca simpática.

"Conozco el sentimiento. Soy Harry, por cierto, Harry Black. Y el mocoso con el balón es mi hijo Teddy," se presentó, tendiéndole una mano. Kurt aceptó, sintiendo los dedos ligeramente callosas en los suyos. La mano de Harry era más grande que la suya, pero encajaba muy bien.

"Kurt Hummel", respondió, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras le soltaba la mano de Harry. Hijo, había dicho. Eso probablemente significa casado, aunque tuvo que admitir, Harry no parecía lo suficientemente mayor como para tener un niño de la edad de Teddy. Harry le sonrió, todo su rostro iluminado.

"Bueno entonces, Kurt Hummel. Al menos deja que te invite a un helado para disculparse por la conmoción cerebral. Es lo menos que puedo hacer", insistió. Kurt se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza, sin importar el nuevo dolor que eso causó.

"Usted no tiene que hacerlo, estoy bien", aseguró al hombre de ojos verdes, pero Harry sonrió con picardía, guiñándole un ojo.

"Insisto, de verdad. Vamos, me he enterado de que el helado es una buena cura para las conmociones cerebrales. Especialmente las causadas por mocosos descarados con terrible puntería." En eso, él se acercó y revolvió el pelo de Teddy , haciendo al niño fruncir el ceño y quitando su mano con un sonoro 'Pa-paa'. Kurt se rió, decidiendo que bien podría ir a por ello. Helado gratis con un chico caliente y su adorable hijo? ¿Cómo podía decir que no?

"Bueno, si insistes," acordó con una sonrisa y la sonrisa de Harry se amplió, debilitando las rodillas de Kurt al verlo

"Vamos, sé un gran lugar a la vuelta de la esquina. Cachorro, ve a tomar tu chaqueta", ordeno, acariciando al pequeño niño en el hombro. Teddy asintió, corriendo hacia un punto justo debajo de un árbol, cerca de donde una sudadera con capucha de color azul brillante estaba tirada.

"Es adorable, ¿qué edad tiene?" Preguntó Kurt, mirando la sonrisa orgullosa de Harry. Harry se volvió hacia él, con la sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

"Cuatro y medio. Merlín, me hace sentir viejo", añadió con tristeza. Kurt levantó una ceja.

"No te ves viejo", le espetó, antes de ruborizarse al darse cuenta de la forma en que sonó. Harry le sonrió.

"Gracias, pero no me has visto a las tres de la mañana con bolsas bajo los ojos y vomito de bebé en mi camisa. Te aseguro que no soy ni de cerca tan guapo entonces", confió con un guiño. Teddy corrió de vuelta hacia ellos, su sudadera en sus brazos, y Harry se agachó para recoger la pelota de fútbol, apretándola distraídamente y frunciendo el ceño cuando el dedo ni siquiera hizo mella. "Tal vez lo hinche demasiado. Supongo que debería estar contento de que no estuvieras mirando en la otra dirección, odiaría ser el responsable de que tuvieras moretones en esa bonita cara." Kurt estaba seguro de que estaba destinado a ruborizarse permanentemente alrededor de ese hombre, aunque de alguna manera, eso no le molestaba tanto como debería haberlo hecho. Harry agarró la mano de Teddy, y los tres continuaron por el camino que Kurt había estado caminando antes del golpe en la cabeza.

"Así que, a juzgar por el acento, supongo que no eres de por aquí", comentó Kurt con ironía, haciendo que Harry riera

"No, no, yo soy británico nacido y crecido. Me mudé aquí por un poco de paz y tranquilidad, ir a lo normal por una vez." Kurt le dio una mirada que decía '¿qué diablos te hizo escoger este sitio?', Y Harry se echó a reír. "Lancé un dardo a un mapa, y aterrizó aquí", dijo a modo de explicación. Kurt soltó un bufido.

"Yo hubiera tirado de nuevo. Definitivamente hay un montón de tranquilidad por aquí, pero no hay realmente mucho de cualquier otra cosa", reflexionó. Harry se encogió de hombros, con aire ausente levantando un brazo para permitir a Teddy colgar de su bíceps mientras caminaba, poniéndolo de vuelta después de unos pocos pasos.

"No sé, no parece tan malo. Hay una escuela decente para que Ted comience, conseguí un trabajo, estamos lejos del resto de la sociedad ... justo lo que necesito," le dijo Harry, pasándose su mano ahora libre por el pelo negro. "¿Qué hay de ti? Por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, pero no pareces el tipo de persona de este pueblo." Kurt le sonrió, asegurando que no se sintió ofendido.

"Quiero ir a Broadway," Kurt le dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero, por desgracia, tengo que terminar la escuela primero. Pero créeme, estoy pensando en salir de aquí tan pronto tenga dieciocho años."

"Broadway, ¿eh? Grandes sueños, me gusta," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Doblaron una esquina, y Kurt sonrió al darse cuenta de que iban a su lugar favorito de helados. Hacían los mejores helados bajos en grasa.

"¿Papá?" Teddy sonó curioso, los ojos muy abiertos mirando fijamente a los de su padre. "¿Puedo tener un banana split?" Harry dio un suspiro teatral.

"¿Qué?, antes de la cena? Hmm, no sé", bromeó, y Kurt sonrió mientras el labio inferior de peluche cayó en un puchero.

"Porfaaaaa!" suplicó. Harry se mordió el labio con fingida-contemplación, antes de sonreír, pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del niño y elevando sin esfuerzo a Teddy sobre su espalda. Kurt nunca admitiría que sus ojos se sintieron atraídos por la franja de piel revelada en la base del estómago de Harry mientras se estiraba para levantar al muchacho.

"Bien entonces, pero sólo por esta vez", agregó con firmeza, y Teddy sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla de Harry.

"Yay! Gracias, papi!" cantó con alegría, rodeando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry.

"No hay problema, cachorro. ¿Y tú, Kurt? Banana split?" -preguntó, volviéndose hacia el contratenor con una sonrisa. Kurt negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo, ¿tienes alguna idea de cuántas calorías hay en esas cosas?" replicó él, ganándose una ceja levantada del hombre.

"¿En serio? Pero tú eres pequeño! Probablemente pesas menos que Teddy!" -Exclamó Harry. Las mejillas de Kurt se volvieron ligeramente rosadas, pero él se mantuvo firme.

"Yo trabajo duro para mantener mi figura, se necesita un gran esfuerzo para mirar asi de fabuloso", defendió. Harry lo miró de arriba abajo evaluándolo mientras caminaban a través de las puertas de la heladería.

"Para algunos, tal vez, pero me da la sensación de que es algo natural para ti," dijo con un guiño, lo que hizo Kurt se pusiera de color rojo brillante. "¿Y si nos comprometemos? Comparte uno conmigo", le ofreció,poniendo los ojos de perrito, que eran muy similares a los de Teddy, para Kurt.

"... De acuerdo," cedió Kurt, le gustaría ver a un hombre fuerte resistir esos malditos ojos. Harry sonrió en señal de triunfo, dirigiéndolos a una cabina y poniendo a Teddy de nuevo en el suelo para que pudiera deslizarse en el asiento. Harry se deslizó a su lado, por lo que Kurt se sentó frente, sonriendo a la camarera que se acercó a ellos.

"Dos banana splits, una con dos cucharas, por favor," Harry ordenó suavemente, y Kurt vio que la rubia se sonrojó, agitando sus pestañas hacia él. Sintió náuseas, se dio cuenta de su mascara hacia grumos?

"En seguida," dijo con una risita aguda, tambaleándose lejos en sus tacones.

"Por lo tanto, Teddy, estas comenzando kindergarten pronto?" Kurt preguntó con una sonrisa hacia la joven, quien asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Ajá! Papá dice que voy a hacer un montón de nuevos amigos y tener un montón de diversión en la escuela", respondió con una sonrisa brillante. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír, la alegría del chico era contagiosa.

"¿En serio? Suena muy bien. Recuerdo que en la guardería había un montón de diversión." Antes, cuando no había drama de relaciones, y Puck era en realidad un poco dulce, y la popularidad dependía de quien estaba dispuesto a compartir sus bocadillos. El a veces deseaba poder volver allí un poco. "Apuesto a que va a hacer un montón de amigos, todas las chicas te amaran", aseguro, sonriendo como Teddy hizo una mueca.

"Las niñas son raras. Son todas risueña y ruidosas", dijo a Kurt con un gesto serio, haciendo a Harry reir.

"Te puedo asegurar, cachorro, sólo empeora a medida que envejecen", murmuró, y Kurt asintió con la cabeza. "Pero habrá un día que no pienses que las chicas son tan raras. Y me da miedo el día que eso pase", añadió a Kurt, quien hizo una mueca de simpatía. Teddy parecía la clase de chico que crecería para ser un rompecorazones, Harry tendría las manos llenas. "Tal vez el destino será amable e iras tras los niños, puedo lidiar con eso. Merlín sabe como te daría la charla si eres heterosexual." Él dio un escalofrío teatral. "Voy a coger a tu tío Ron para hacerlo", murmuró, más para sí mismo que a nadie. Las cejas de Kurt se dispararon.

"Eres gay?" -preguntó antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Seguramente no había manera de que un hombre asi de atractivo, con un niño, pudiera jugar para el equipo local? Harry miró hacia arriba, sonriendo casi con timidez.

"Así es. No te molesta, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, yo, uh, pensé que estaba en buena compañía", dijo tímidamente. Kurt le sonrió, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Y estas, no te preocupes sólo estoy sorprendido;. Lima no es exactamente la mejor ciudad para cualquier persona que no es completamente heterosexual", respondió, y Harry le dio una mirada de complicidad.

"matones en la escuela?" adivinó, y Kurt asintió. Ambos se detuvieron como Teddy gritó con alegría, al ver a la camarera caminando con su banana split. Kurt se rió por el entusiasmo del chico, mirándolo agarrar una cuchara y bucear en el mientras Harry movio el suyo hacia el centro de la mesa, tomando una de las cucharas. "Antes de empezar, alguna preferencia? Porque te advierto que estoy obligado a acaparar el helado de fresa", le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, que Kurt regresó.

"Ve por ella,. Estoy mucho más interesado en el chocolate Si me voy a comer esto, que bien podría comer las mejores cosas ", respondió. La sonrisa de Harry se agrando.

"Ese es el espíritu", animó en voz baja, tomando un gran trozo de helado de fresa con algo de chocolate caliente. Kurt delicadamente separó un trozo de plátano y un poco de helado de chocolate, mirando a Teddy, que había demolido una cuarta parte de su ya. "Cachorro, más despacio o te ahogaras," Harry reprendió ausente, una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte, si eres gay, ¿Cómo es que tienes ...?" Kurt se detuvo, haciendo un gesto hacia Teddy, que estaba envuelto en su propio pequeño mundo helado. Harry cogió la idea, dándole una sonrisa un poco amarga

"Él es mi ahijado. Sus padres murieron en los ataques terroristas cuando tenía tres meses de edad, y su abuela no estaba en buen estado para cogerlo, así que... lo adopté. Fue duro, pero nunca me he arrepentido un segundo de ello ", dijo la verdad, llegando a rizar el pelo del niño. Kurt sonrió ante eso, lo que Harry había hecho era muy dulce , dudaba que muchas personas harían eso.

"¿Qué edad tenías cuando lo adoptaste?" -preguntó después de tragar el bocado de helado.

"Diecisiete", respondió Harry, y unas pocas matemáticas mentales y Kurt dijo que Harry estaba ahora por 21 o 22. Un poco más de cinco años mayor que él. Podría ser peor.

"Wow," dijo Kurt, impresionado. No podía imaginar la adopción de un niño a los diecisiete años. "No mucha gente haría eso." Harry se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

"Yo crecí sin mis padres, y sé lo que se siente al no sentirse amado. Yo no quería que lo mismo suceda a Teddy si podía evitarlo, especialmente no después de todo lo que sus padres hicieron por mí", respondió , como si la adopción de un niño de tres meses de edad, a los diecisiete años era algo que cualquiera haría. De repente, estalló en una sonrisa. "Parece que hemos virado en una conversación bastante deprimente, eso no debería ser así, por lo que dime Kurt, ¿qué es la vida en una escuela secundaria estadounidense? Pasé siete años en un internado en las tierras altas de Escocia, y no he sido capaz de salir mucho desde entonces, debido a este ", dijo con una sacudida de su dedo pulgar a Teddy. Las cejas de Kurt se dispararon, con el rostro horrorizado de que alguien pudiera estar tan socialmente fuera de contacto

"Tengo mucho que enseñarte."

Antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, su banana split se redujo a meros trozos de helado derretido en el plato, y él, Harry y Teddy se había sentado allí durante una hora. Se echó a reír como Teddy le habló de la vez que Harry fue embromado por su hermano y tuvo el pelo azul durante tres semanas, pero se sorprendió cuando su teléfono pitó de su bolsillo. Sacándolo, él frunció el ceño. "Gaga, tenía que estar en casa hace quince minutos", murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿En serio? Joder, lo siento, no me di cuenta que habíamos estado aquí tanto tiempo, es sólo que ... es fácil hablar contigo, ¿sabes?" Harry señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza. "Vamos, te voy a acompañar de vuelta a tu coche." Sacó su billetera, Harry dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa, levantándose para que Teddy pudiera trepar hacia fuera, y Kurt hizo lo mismo, sonriendo tímidamente. Si ignorabas al hijo de cuatro años del hombre, era muy parecido a una cita.

"Estoy justo al otro lado del parque", dijo Kurt, girando por la calle, y Harry asintió con la cabeza, haciendo señas a Teddy de seguirles. Kurt se sorprendió cuando una pequeña mano se deslizó en la suya, y miró hacia abajo, viendo a Teddy sonriendo de nuevo hacia él.

"Parece que has hecho un amigo", comentó Harry a su otro lado, con diversión en su tono.

"Es un chico lindo, has hecho un gran trabajo con él", elogió, y Harry sonrió.

"Gracias Realmente parece que le gustas, creo,.. El es por lo general bastante tímido Supongo que sólo tienes un talento para encantarnos a los Blacks", bromeó, sonriendo juguetonamente ante el rubor de Kurt. "te sonrojas mucho, ¿no? Te perdono porque el color te sienta de maravilla." Kurt estaba seguro de que sus mejillas se pusieron aún más roja, Harry se daba cuenta de lo evidente que era su coqueteo?

"Los Blacks, en plural? ¿Eso quiere decir que te he encantado, también?" -le preguntó con valentía, encontrando la mirada de Harry. Harry fue tomada brevemente por sorpresa, antes de que él sonrió.

"De hecho, si" De pronto, se detuvo, lanzando una mirada de preocupación a Kurt. "¿Estoy siendo demasiado rápido? Yo, eh, no estoy acostumbrado a toda esta cosa de coquetear", admitió tímidamente, sus mejillas ruborizándose. Kurt pensó que se veía adorable.

"Está bien, me siento halagado. No estoy acostumbrado a todo esto tampoco", confesó tímidamente. "Pero... me gusta ", añadió con una sonrisa tímida, que fue devuelto por diez.

"Mira, Kurt, yo ... Sé que sólo encontramos un par de horas, y yo sé que hay una diferencia de edad, pero ... me gustas mucho, y me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor, si ... si estas interesado ". Kurt tuvo que trabajar muy duro para no dejar caer su mandíbula. Aquí estaba un atractivo, dulce, inteligente y divertido hombre de veintidós años, preguntándole si quería llegar a conocerle. Es evidente que había sido noqueado por ese golpe en la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que estoy interesado," contestó, su voz temblando ligeramente. "Es que ... nunca he hecho esto antes." Era dolorosamente consciente de su propio estado virginal, nunca había besado siquiera correctamente antes. No contó su intento de ser recto con Brittany. Harry sonrió con ironía.

"Yo no soy el tipo con más experiencia en el mundo tampoco. Pero me gustas mucho", ha insistido. "Podríamos empezar como amigos primero? Toma las cosas con calma. Convence a tu padre que no soy una enredadera", agregó secamente, haciendo a Kurt sonreír, incluso cuando se imaginó lo que su padre diría si supiera que había estado tomando un helado con un adulto que sólo acababa de conocer.

"Amigos suena ... bien," estuvo de acuerdo, dando a Harry una sonrisa vacilante mientras sacaba las llaves del coche y el teléfono. "¿Cuál es tu número?" -preguntó, antes de sonrojarse ligeramente. Harry sonrió, escribiendo su número, y Kurt lo guardo antes de mandarle un mensaje. Después de unos momentos, se produjo un pitido del bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros de Harry, y él sonrió. "Ya está. Voy a, uh, te veo más tarde?" medio-dijo, medio-preguntó, mirando a Teddy. "Diviértete en tu primer día de jardín de infantes, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy seguro de que va a ser increíble", le dijo al muchacho, que sonrió y lo abrazó por las rodillas.

"Adiós, Kurt," contestó en voz baja, antes de soltarlo. Harry sonrió a Kurt, dando un paso hacia adelante un poco. Kurt se sorprendió cuando él se inclinó, presionando un beso rápido en la mejilla del adolescente.

"Te veré otra vez. escríbeme", añadió con una sonrisa, rozando con un dedo una de las mejillas encendidas de Kurt. El adolescente se quedo de pie, con la mirada perdida mientras Harry y Teddy se alejó, tomando varios minutos para salir de ella. Entrar en su coche, se ató a sí mismo y encendió el motor, dejando caer la cabeza contra el reposacabezas antes de una mueca de dolor al chocar contra el golpe.

"Gaga, espero que eso no fuera una alucinación", murmuró en voz baja, componiéndose lo suficiente para conducir sin chocarse, y rezó a todos los dioses de la moda que Harry no fuera un producto de su imaginación.

Como era de esperar, su padre lo tomó con resignación cuando entró por la puerta con casi media hora de retraso. "¿Dónde diablos has estado?" -preguntó, y Kurt se mordió los labios. Él nunca fue muy bueno mintiendo a su padre.

"Bueno, yo estaba en el parque, dando un paseo, y ... conocí a un chico." Inmediatamente, las cejas de Burt se dispararon, y una mirada cautelosa cruzaron sus rasgos.

"Un chico?" solicito, señalando la silla frente a él. Kurt suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a escapar de la charla, y se sentó.

"Él es muy dulce y divertido, y británico. Hay un poco de diferencia de edad, pero él sólo quiere ser amigos primero, y creo que realmente me gusta", le espetó, con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar el beso en la mejilla y la mirada en los ojos de Harry. Las cejas de Burt se elevaron aún más alto.

"¿Cuánto es un poco de diferencia de edad? Dieciocho?" Kurt se estremeció, anticipando una crisis.

"Él tiene ... veintidós. Pero como he dicho, él sólo quiere ser amigos primero, llegar a conocer unos a otros." Cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda, esperaba que su padre no se asustase demasiado.

"Veintidós? Kurt, tienes dieciséis años! ¿Cómo sabes que no está tratando de tomar ventaja?" Burt argumentó, con el ceño fruncido.

"Él no era así, papá. Él es un tipo muy agradable, y su hijo es adorable. Adoptado", se apresuró a añadir a la mirada de Burt de alarma. "Su ahijado, pero Teddy le llama papá. Tiene cuatro años, y el niño más lindo que he visto. Y sabes que no me gustan los niños." Eran sucios y tenían ningún respeto por la ropa cara. Pero Teddy era demasiado dulce para las palabras, y parecía un precioso niño limpio y bien educado. Había oído de Puck y Quinn historias de horror acerca de los sobrinos de Terri Schuester.

"¿Seguro que quieres involucrarte con un hombre con un niño? Es una gran responsabilidad, tienes que estar seguro antes de llevar a alguien a la vida de su hijo, y si usted no está totalmente seguro de este tipo, ni siquiera pienses al respecto ", advirtió Burt. Kurt se alegró interiormente, no parecía que fueran a discutir acerca de la diferencia de edad mucho más.

"Estoy seguro, papá. Yo realmente, realmente me gusta este chico. Pero como he dicho, amigos primero. Algo sobre demostrarte que él no es una enredadera", añadió con una sonrisa, ganándose una sonrisa a regañadientes de su padre. "Quiero decir, sólo lo he conocido a un par de horas, pero ... estoy muy feliz por esto." Burt cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, los labios fruncidos.

"No puedo decir que me gusta esto, pero estoy feliz de que estés feliz. Solo ten cuidado, Kurt,. Eres muy maduro para tu edad, pero la diferencia entre los dieciséis y veintidós años es mucho yo no sé si es una buena idea para su primera relación real el estar con un hombre seis años mayor que tú. " Kurt suspiró, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo sé. Pero vamos, ¿qué probabilidades hay de que conociera a otro chico gay en Lima? Tengo que aprovechar las oportunidades cuando se presenten", añadió con una sonrisa, haciendo resoplar a su padre. Kurt se movió para irse, pero se detuvo cuando Burt llamó por su nombre. Se volvió y miró expectante a su padre, que tenía una expresión extraña seria en su rostro.

"Gracias por decirme acerca de esto, muchacho. Si es lo que quieres, no tengo un problema contigo saliendo con este chico. Pero me alegro de que no lo estás manteniendo en secreto de mí." Kurt sonrió suavemente, apoyado contra la puerta. Es evidente que su padre sabía muy bien qué tipo de cosas que la mitad de los chicos de McKinley trató de mantener en secreto de sus padres.

"No soy un idiota, papá. Es más probable que me dejaras salir con él si estoy abierto al respecto desde el principio. Además, podemos ... no decírselo a Finn? No me importa decirle a Carole, pero Finn ... en realidad no puede guardar un secreto para salvar su vida, y yo no quiero que esto se sepa ... "intento explicarse, y Burt asintió.

"Claro que sí, muchacho."

"Ahora, tengo un ensayo de historia para escribir, así que ..." Burt rió, asintiendo.

"Claro, te veré en la cena. Te quiero, hijo."

"Yo también te quiero, papá," Kurt respondió con una sonrisa, antes de bajar al sótano. Lanzando su bolsa sobre la cama, suspiró, con una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara. Le había dicho a su padre acerca de Harry y no se había cerrado por completo. Mirando hacia abajo en su teléfono, se mordió el labio, preguntándose si sería demasiado pronto para escribir a Harry. No quería parecer demasiado ansioso. Dejó escapar un sonido frustrado en voz baja, lanzando el teléfono junto a su bolso. Le escribiría después de haber terminado su ensayo.

Kurt salió de su trance cuando sonó el teléfono, y dejó su teléfono, rodando la silla a la cama para ver el identificador de llamadas; Mercedes. Aceptando la llamada, sonrió. "Hey," Cedes, ¿qué pasa? "

"Nada, sólo aburrida de mi mente. No puedo creer que estamos a mitad de camino a través de vacaciones, se siente como si la escuela ha estado fuera para siempre. ¿Qué pasa contigo?" -preguntó conversacional.

"No mucho, haciendo que el ensayo para la señorita Carter. Fui a dar un paseo antes, nada especial." Él no iba a contarle lo de Harry, quería mantenerlo para sí mismo por un poco más de tiempo. Además, por mucho que amaba a su mejor amiga, sabía que todo lo que le dijo que estaría alrededor del club Glee - y, por extensión, el resto de la escuela - en dos horas. No quería que los rumores empezaran.

"¿Por qué haces ese ensayo ahora? Tenemos cuatro semanas aun", se quejó.

"Yo, a diferencia de algunas personas, me gusta tener toda mi tarea antes del último día de descanso", respondió con ironía, sabiendo que todos los años, Mercedes trataría de hacer toda su tarea de verano en los últimos dos días antes de la escuela, después de haberlas dejado de lado durante todo el verano.

"Nerd", bromeó entre risas. "Hey, de todos modos, Tina estaba pensando en tener una fiesta de pijamas mañana por la noche. Estas dentro?"

"Por supuesto, ha pasado demasiado tiempo." Independientemente del hecho de que él había estado de compras con todas ellas hacia apenas dos días. "Escucha, tengo que terminar este trabajo, entonces soy todo tuyo. Skype a las nueve?"

"Claro que sí, booo, ta'luego." Mercedes colgó y se puso a medio camino de su escritorio antes de que su teléfono sonó con un texto. Poniendo los ojos, empujó su silla hacia atrás, levantando el teléfono esperando tener que asegurarle a Tina que Mercedes ya le había hablado de la fiesta de pijamas. Sus cejas se alzaron y él dejó escapar un chillido poco viril con el nombre de 'Harry' en el identificador. _'Teddy está con la niñera en la tarde del viernes. Comemos juntos? X_ 'Una gran sonrisa tiró de sus labios, y él escribió una respuesta rápida.

-_Claro, ¿dónde y cuándo? X_ 'Volviendo a su escritorio, esta vez con su teléfono con él, logró otros tres frases antes de que su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

"_Nos vemos en el centro comercial a la una? Podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar, hacer un poco de compras? X_ '

"_Suena como un plan. No puedo esperar :) x_ "reviso algunas estadísticas en su libro de texto, garabateó el último párrafo de su ensayo, cerro su libro con una sonrisa de satisfacción al igual que su teléfono sonó continuamente, lo que indica una llamada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio el nombre de Harry, y él contesto.

"Es patético que te estoy llamando a pesar de que nos vimos hace a penas dos horas?" Harry dijo a modo de saludo, haciendo reír a Kurt.

"No me estoy quejando, te lo aseguro. Además, acabo de terminar un ensayo, así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo." Se dejó caer en la cama, sonriendo para sus adentros.

"Oh, bueno. Así que, sí, acabo de contratar a una nueva niñera para Ted, y tengo que darle una prueba con él para asegurarme de que se llevan bien, así que soy un hombre libre durante tres horas el viernes por la tarde , "dijo Harry alegremente.

"Suerte de mi," Kurt respondió juguetonamente. "Hablé con mi padre, por cierto. Él esta significativamente menos enojado de lo que pensé que sería. Pero él piensa que soy demasiado joven para ti, y que no debería involucrarme con un tipo que tiene un niño . Él no me prohíbe verte, sin embargo. "

"Genial. Bueno, menos genial que en realidad no lo apruebe, pero ... al menos no te lo impide. Supongo que tendré que conseguir gustarle", dijo Harry alegremente, no sonando preocupado por la perspectiva, haciendo reír a Kurt.

"Ten cuidado, mi papá tiene una escopeta", bromeó.

"Soy bastante bueno en esquivar, voy a estar bien", aseguró Harry. "Ted, ten cuidado, ya has roto eso dos veces!" Kurt levantó una ceja, riendo.

"¿Quiero saber?"

"Lo siento. Ted estaba jugando un poco demasiado cerca de una lámpara bastante frágil", dijo Harry tímidamente. Kurt sonrió: había roto su parte justa de lámparas en su infancia.

"¿Estás ocupado?" -le preguntó preocupado, pero Harry tarareo en sentido negativo.

"No, no, solo estoy viendo la televisión. Ahora, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, señor. Dime otra vez por qué Gaga es mejor que Katy Perry? Blasfemia!" Kurt se rió, recostándose contra las almohadas y tomando una respiración profunda, preparado para defender su caso.

Kurt no se dio cuenta el tiempo que había estado en el teléfono hasta que el grito de "Kurt, cena!" resonó por toda la casa. "Mierda, me tengo que ir, la cena", dijo en tono de disculpa, riéndose como Harry dejó escapar un gemido exagerado.

"Hmm, probablemente debería empezar a cocinar para el caso, antes de que Ted intenta asaltar la nevera. Creo que voy a hablar con usted mañana, entonces?"

"Ah, estoy en una fiesta de pijamas con las chicas mañana en la noche", dijo Kurt en disculpa.

"Oh, mejor me mantengo lejos entonces, o ellas podrían secuestrar a tu teléfono y fingir ser tú", bromeó Harry, sólo sonando ligeramente molesto. "Te veré el viernes, entonces."

"Nos vemos el viernes."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Bueno, que os ha parecido? El primer capitulo de esta traducción del ingles

He decidido mantener el titulo igual porque queda mejor que en español, también tengo una petición de ayuda¿Cómo son las clases en estados unidos porque en España no tenemos eso de Freshman o Junior, y el kindergarden corresponderia a la guardería? O a infantil? Los de instituto seria lo mismo que bachillerato? Realmente necesito ayuda, auqnue de momento lo mantendré en ingles

Espero que os haya gustado y que comentéis

Por cierto, hay una buena noticia, el fic original esta acabado asi que si no quereis esperar mucho siempre podeis leerlo en ingles. El autor es : **Somewhere's Sword** para los que no hayan leído lo que puse al principio

Comentadme! No estoy muy segura de cuando subiré el próximo capitulo, pero espero que sea antes de noviembre XD

kisses!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Wordcount: 5249

Aquí estoy de nuevo! Este es el segundo capitulo y como siempre dire que no es mi fic, solo lo estoy traduciendolo porque me parecio simplemente increíble y hermoso, a demás de que amo el HarryxKurt!

Muchísimas gracias a EveJHoang por su comentario! Y paras los que os haya pasado como a el/ella si quereis leer la historia en ingles buscad en mis autores faciritos y la encontrareis

- -

Kurt comenzó a empacar sus cosas rápidamente, apretándolas de nuevo en su bolsa, podría doblarlas y ordenarlas despues

"Hey, Kurt, ¿cuál es la prisa?" Tina preguntó con el ceño fruncido, sentada en la cama y todavía en pijama. Mercedes ni siquiera estaba despierta aun, mirándolo adormilada y confundida desde debajo de su edredón. Estaban acostumbradas a que estuviera levantado más temprano que ellas, pero era generalmente feliz de volver a su pijama después de una ducha y unirse a ellas a holgazanear.

"Tengo que llegar a casa, le prometí a papá que iba a trabajar hoy", mintió suavemente, mirando el reloj. 11:45, tenía una hora y quince minutos para llegar a casa, cambiarse y llegar al centro comercial.

"Aww," dijo Rachel, sonando molesto. "Supongo que nos veremos más tarde, entonces." Abrazando a cada una de las muchachas despidiéndose, Kurt puso su bolsa en su espalda y se dirigió a su coche. Conduciendo el - afortunadamente muy corto - viaje a casa, corrió a su habitación, viendo el equipo que había pre-elegido estirado en la cama. Afortunadamente, todavía era apropiado para el clima. Después de ducharse, el había hecho su rutina de la mañana donde Tina para ahorrar tiempo, se desnudó y se puso el traje que se había preparado, y peino y acomodo su pelo lo más rápido que pudo.

"Que te tiene tan apurado?" Preguntó Carole, apoyándose en la puerta con una expresión divertida en su rostro. A estas alturas Kurt no se sorprendió de verla allí, ella prácticamente se había mudado, e incluso Finn estaba alrededor la mayoría de las tardes si no estaba con los chicos o Rachel.

"He quedado con Harry en el centro comercial a la una", respondió, inclinando la cabeza para comprobar que su pelo se veía bien desde todos los ángulos.

"Ah," Carole murmuró, como si esa frase explicó todo, que lo hizo. Kurt supuso que su padre le habia puesto al corriente de todo "¿Cuándo vas a estar en casa?"

"Bueno, sólo tiene la niñera hasta las cuatro, por lo que antes de esa hora," Kurt respondió obedientemente, preguntándose por qué no se sentía raro al hablar de la necesidad de su seguramente futuro novio, de una niñera

"Así que no estais llevando al niño con vosotros?" Kurt asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

"No, Harry acaba de contratar a la nueva niñera, esto es una prueba para ver si se lleva bien con él cuando Harry no está allí." Carole asintió, mirando a Kurt especulativamente como su hijo se ató los cordones.

"Bueno diviertanse, cariño. Dile a Harry que tu padre y yo queremos conocerlo pronto, asegurarnos de que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti," Kurt rodó los ojos, pero estaba sonriendo, y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de la mujer al pasar .

"Dile a papá que no le asuste, por favor", murmuró, ganándose una risa. Cogió las llaves de la mesita de la sala y salió de la casa, saltando de nuevo en su coche.

Llegó al centro comercial a la una menos diez, y se dio cuenta de que Harry no había especificado un lugar de encuentro. Le envío de un texto rápido al hombre, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, para conseguir una respuesta diciendo de encontrarse en la puerta oeste. Afortunadamente, había aparcado en el estacionamiento oeste, por lo que sólo tomó un par de minutos para llegar a las puertas. Harry le estaba esperando, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y él sonrió cuando Kurt se acercó. "Hey!" saludó alegremente, inclinándose tímidamente a besar la mejilla de Kurt, haciendo sonrojar al adolescente.

"Hola, ¿Has estado esperando mucho tiempo?" Harry negó con la cabeza, caminando cerca al lado de Kurt, sus hombros rozándose de vez en cuando.

"No, cinco minutos o así. Tenia que darme prisa, para ser honesto,.. Ted no estaba tan emocionado sobre tener que dejarlo. Pero Laura - la nueva niñera - lo distrajo con la promesa de galletas", que añadió con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kurt sonreír.

"Y, por supuesto, las cookies ganaron sobre estar con papa todo el tiempo," él estuvo de acuerdo bromeando en serio. Harry se encogió de hombros, dando a Kurt la media sonrisa torcida que hizo las rodillas de Kurt temblar.

"Oh, por supuesto. Entonces, ¿cómo fue tu fiesta de pijamas con las chicas?" Hubo un toque burlón en la voz de Harry, y Kurt le dio un codazo suave.

"Fue muy divertido, en realidad. Y no puedo exactamente salir con los chicos, la mitad de ellos están convencidos de que voy a saltar sobre ellos en cada oportunidad", señaló el adolescente, arrugando la nariz ante la idea de caer en alguno de los chicos de Glee. Claro, que eran atractivas, pero ... no gracias.

"Ah, son de ese tipo, ¿no?" Harry simpatizaba con tristeza.

"Lo son. Además, todos están bajo la impresión de que soy muy malo en los videojuegos", añade Kurt, tirando del brazo de Harry para dirigirlo a una tienda a su izquierda.

"Y es una falsa impresión?" Harry preguntó con las cejas levantadas, haciendo reír al menor

"El hecho de que yo no juego a menudo no significa que soy malo. Probablemente podría patear la mayoría de sus culos a CoD, yo no soy un fan de los juegos de disparos. Pero ninguno de ellos tendría una esperanza de vencerme en Mario Kart ", insistió un poco orgulloso. Harry se echó a reír, con aire ausente eligiendo un suéter para mirar antes de dejarlo de nuevo.

"Voy a tener que probarte en eso. Yo mismo no soy tan malo, aunque Zelda es mi juego preferido."

"Pensé que habías dicho que eras culturalmente retrasado?" Kurt señaló, probándose un sombrero experimentalmente, inclinando la cabeza para ver cómo se veía en el espejo antes de volver a colocarlo.

"No del todo. Además, yo tenía que tener algo que hacer cuando Teddy era demasiado pequeño como para ser divertido," replicó Harry. "Creo que estos se ven muy bien en ti." Tomó un par de jeans grises deslavados y Kurt los miró especulativamente.

"Yo ya tengo unos que son muy similares, pero estos están muy bien." Harry los coloco de nuevo, y los dos hojearon la tienda un poco más antes de salir en busca de la siguiente. "Entonces, ¿cuál es el nuevo trabajo que conseguiste? Algo interesante?"

"Soy un profesor de Inglés, en realidad. O, al menos, lo seré", respondió Harry, sonriendo de emoción al pensar en su nuevo trabajo. Kurt levantó una ceja, silbando.

"Valiente", comentó secamente. "Esos chicos no sabrán lo que les golpeó, ser enseñados Inglés por un autentico hombre ingles Especialmente uno tan lindo como tu. Apuesto a que todas las chicas tendrán flechazos contigo para el final de la primera semana." Harry gimió de repente mirando asustado.

"Dios, espero que no! Adolescentes con enamoramientos me asustan hasta la muerte." Kurt se rió, y Harry sonrió. "Tal vez voy a tener que decirles que estoy saliendo con alguien, y no va a ser feliz si golpean en mí." Las mejillas de Kurt enrojecieron, y lanzó a Harry una mirada alarmada.

"Pensé que habías dicho amigos primero!" dijo entre dientes, haciendo que Harry sonriera.

"Oh, lo hice. Pero la escuela empieza en cuatro semanas, y me gustan mis posibilidades de tener un novio para entonces", le informó con un guiño, observando las mejillas de Kurt crecer aún más rojas. El adolescente tuvo que admitir que le gustaban esas posibilidades también. "De todos modos, ¿qué hay sobre comer algo?"

. -.

Los dos asientos que se encontraban en una esquina del patio de comidas, una bandeja de Subway entre ellos. Kurt había querido ir al bar de ensaladas, pero Harry le había molestado hasta que se derrumbó, insistiendo en que no necesitaba a la dieta. "No he tenido una llamada de Laura aún. Sólo puedo asumir que esto es una buena cosa", declaró Harry, mirando hacia abajo en la pantalla de su teléfono.

"Estoy seguro de que están teniendo un montón de diversión haciendo galletas y haciendo un lío de tu cocina. Si ella la limpia antes de llegar a casa, te digo que la mantengas" Kurt recomendó con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió, tragando un bocado de comida.

"Oh, si ella puede convencer a Teddy para limpiar después, es un maldito regalo del cielo. El mocoso está en su" Voy a dejar todo por el suelo por si quiero jugar con él de nuevo más tarde "fase" , se quejó. "He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de coches de juguete que he pisado en las últimas semanas. Por mucho que lo amo, me alegraré cuando está en la escuela y haga amigos." Harry hizo una pausa, luego frunció el ceño para sí mismo. "Lo siento mucho, probablemente te estoy aburriendo, hablando de Teddy."

"No, no, está bien," Kurt insistió, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. "Realmente no me importa."

"Sin embargo, hablando de mi hijo probablemente no te incita a la idea de salir conmigo Dime algo sobre ti,. dijiste que querías estar en Broadway, supongo que eso significa que cantas?" Harry preguntó, mirando a Kurt sonreir.

"Todo el tiempo. Hay un coro en la escuela del que yo soy parte, en realidad no estamos tan mal. Es mas, conseguimos llegar a los regionales el año pasado. ¿Y tu, algún talento oculto?" Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, bajando la mirada.

"Bueno, yo soy un cantante decente, supongo. Yo no he cantado mucho, sin embargo. Hmm, talentos ocultos ... soy bastante bueno en gimnasia. Asimismo, espadas, estoy bien con eso. Y ... es poder a recitar todo Shakespeare La Tempestad de memoria un talento? puedo hacer eso ".

"No estoy seguro de si es un talento o una demostración gigante de aburrimiento," Kurt bromeó, haciendo los labios de Harry contraerse.

"Vamos a ir para los dos. Estas interesado en algo mas que no sea cantar y ser fabuloso?" -preguntó, dando una mirada mordaz al traje de Kurt. "Te ves muy bien, por cierto, si yo no he dicho eso todavía."

"Gracias", respondió Kurt, no acostumbrado a recibir elogios por su ropa. "Yo no diría que hay algo más en particular. Ropa, música, artes. Me gusta ver las viejas películas musicales, y el negro y blancos. Hay algo tan romántico acerca de ellos." Harry sonrió ante la mirada nostálgica en el rostro de Kurt.

"Será mejor poner al día mi caballeroso encanto, entonces, no crees?" , comentó en broma, guiñando un ojo. Kurt se sonrojó ligeramente, pero su sonrisa no vaciló.

"He oído que los británicos estan llenos de ella", replicó. Harry rió, ampliando su sonrisa.

"Bueno, estamos llenos de algo ..." se interrumpió, haciendo reír a Kurt. "Si ha terminado, vamos a continuar? No queda mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que volver a casa con Teddy, y quiero aprovechar al máximo."

. -.

Kurt disfrutó de la tarde con Harry mucho más de lo que había esperado, la mayoría de los chicos, incluso homosexuales, se cansaban rápidamente de las compras. Pero Harry estaba dispuesto a ir a todas las tiendas de Kurt señaló, aunque señalando algunos de los suyos y sugiriendo estilos a Kurt que no necesariamente había pensado. Y, por supuesto, la conversación fue genial. Ellos no compraron mucho, pero Kurt todavía tenía un par de bolsas para echar en la parte de atrás de su coche una vez que se fueron. "Será mejor que me vaya, entonces," dijo Harry, suspirando. Kurt frunció el ceño, mirando su reloj. "Tal vez te gustaría acompañarme al cine el martes por la noche? He tenido la esperanza de ver Toy Story 3, pero no he tenido la oportunidad, sin embargo, y ... sería bueno tener alguien con quien ir ".

"Me encantaria!" Kurt aceptó al instante, una burbuja feliz en aumento en el pecho. "¿Esto es ... una cosa amigos, o una cosa cita?" -preguntó con cautela, porque no quería tomarlo por el lado equivocado. Harry se mordió el labio.

"Bueno, la parte responsable de mí quiere decir una cosa amigos, ya sé que dije que seriamos amigos por un tiempo, pero ... yo realmente, realmente quiero que sea una cita, si tu quieres , "admitió, mirando mucho más joven que 22 como ojos verdes esperanzadores encendidos a Kurt. "Quiero decir, yo entiendo perfectamente que si quieres que sea una cosa amigos, pero ... sólo lo lanzo a ver si…." El adolescente sonrió, sintiendo sus mejillas ir rosas. Había estado esperando que fuera una cita, que no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría hacer el 'amigos' primero con Harry, el hombre era demasiado perfecto para dejarlo pasar a través de sus dedos.

"Tendría que consultar con mi padre primero. Y, posiblemente, sugerir a Rachel para obtener a Finn fuera de la casa la noche del martes por lo que puedas encontrarte con él antes de que nos vayamos. Pero me encantaria ir al cine contigo, en un cita", añadió para aclarar. La cara de Harry se iluminó, haciendo sonreís a Kurt.

"Genial," el hombre mayor suspiró feliz. "Eso es ... realmente fantástico. Voy a comprobar horarios de películas y hacerte saber ¿Y si no esta Finn, yo ... iria a recogerte?" Kurt sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, las mariposas en el estómago bailando alegremente. Tenía una cita!

"No puedo esperar", respondió con sinceridad. Los dos se quedaron allí, sonriendo estúpidamente el uno al otro, antes de que Harry miró su reloj.

"Bueno, ahora realmente necesito irme. Pero te veré el martes." Se inclinó, presionando un suave beso en la mejilla de Kurt, y el brazo de Kurt brevemente enrollado alrededor de la cintura del hombre mayor en un rápido abrazo.

"Nos vemos el martes. Y dile a Teddy hola de mi parte", añadió con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de su coche. Harry se rió entre dientes, ofreciendo una onda alegre antes de pasar a buscar su propio coche. Encendiendo su motor, Kurt en silencio zumbó junto con la radio, con una sonrisa feliz en su cara todo el camino a casa.

. -.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te fue?" Carole preguntó casi tan pronto como Kurt entró por la puerta, y el adolescente le sonrió.

"Fue genial. Él es muy, muy dulce y encantador, y ... fue una muy tarde fantástica", dijo alegremente, haciendo sonreir a la mujer.

"Le diré a Burt que mantenga a raya a la escopeta, entonces, ¿de acuerdo?" bromeó. "Me alegro de que te hayas divertido. ¿Le estás viendo otra vez?"

"El martes por la noche, vamos al cine. Como una cita real, esta vez, si papá está bien con éllo. Dije que intentaria conseguir que Rachel se llevara a Finn fuera de la casa por lo que Harry me puede recoger y conocer a papa ", explicó, entrando en la cocina con su casi-madrastra. Su padre estaba allí, y él levantó la vista al oír la voz de Kurt.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Kurt le sonrió, metiendo la mano en la nevera para un poco de jugo de naranja.

"Harry me va a llevar al cine la noche del martes. Dije que me podía recoger y conocerte si Finn no estaba aqui." Burt frunció el ceño, pero asintió de mala gana ante la sonrisa feliz en la cara de su hijo.

"Por supuesto, no te olvides que tienes un toque de queda." Kurt sonrió con cariño, poniendo los ojos.

"Lo sé, papá."

. -. -.

El Martes por la noche no pudo llegar lo suficientemente rápido, o al menos para Kurt. Todo el fin de semana había tenido que hablar con Mercedes y las chicas como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera pasando en su vida, escuchando a Rachel seguir y seguir sobre cómo ella y Finn estaban finalmente en el camino correcto, y Tina admitió con timidez que ella y Mike se había reunido en el campamento de verano de Asia y Mercedes gimio en broma que no había un bombon de hombre decente en McKinley, y esperaba que consiguieran algunos este año. Kurt aceptó a medias, cualquier nuevo hombre sería probablemente tan dolorosamente recto como el resto de ellos, y en cualquier caso, tenía a Harry ahora.

Cuando finalmente llegó el Martes, Kurt pasó más tiempo de lo normal en su rutina de belleza de la mañana, revoloteando por la casa como un niño en una subida de azúcar, para gran diversión silenciosa de Burt y Carole. Debido a cierto estímulo útil de Rachel, Finn estaba pasando el día con ella y cenaría con ella y sus padres, así que Kurt tenía la libertad de quejarse y estar nervioso sin él sospechando. También significaba que Harry podria recogerle y conocer a Burt al mismo tiempo.

Kurt miró el reloj en la pared - 07:25. Harry iba a llegar pronto. Él se internó en el espejo, alisando su chaleco y enderezar el cuello de la camisa. Esperaba que no se viera muy elegante, no quería mirar como si estuviera tratando demasiado duro. Él casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando sonó el timbre, y después de comprobar una última vez su pelo salió corriendo de su cuarto, por las escaleras hasta el pasillo. Haciendo una pausa para recobrar la compostura, dejo salir una coqueta sonrisa y abrió la puerta. Harry estaba de pie en el otro lado, guapo en una chaqueta color carbón sobre una camiseta azul marino y pantalones vaqueros oscuros que abrazaron a sus piernas increíblemente. Kurt sonrió, sus cejas subiendo cuando el hombre sacó una sola rosa roja detrás de su espalda. "Para ti," Harry murmuró con una sonrisa torcida. Kurt se sonrojó, tomando la rosa y se inclina hacia adelante para picar la mejilla de Harry co un beso. "Te ves fantástico."

"Gracias tu tambien!" Kurt respondió, su voz un poco entrecortada; Harry en esos jeans estaba haciendo más que lo que él estaba dispuesto a admitir. "Adelante", instó de repente, haciéndose a un lado para permitir a Harry pasar. El hombre se congeló después de que Kurt cerró la puerta, y el contratenor sabía qué tan pronto como se dio la vuelta. Burt estaba de pie en el pasillo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una expresión amenazadora en su rostro.

"Usted debe ser Harry," dijo a modo de saludo, mirando al joven con escepticismo. Kurt gimió en silencio, esperando que su padre no aterrorizase al primer chico en estar realmente interesado en el

"Sí, señor. Harry Negro". Evidentemente imperturbable, Harry le tendió la mano, y Kurt se estremeció ante la fuerza en el apretón de manos, sino que se parecía a su padre estaba tratando de romper los dedos de Harry.

"Tienes un hijo?" Burt gruñó, levantando una ceja mientras que Harry ni siquiera parpadeó por el puño aplastando.

"Lo tengo y entiendo por completo que tenga ganas de pegarme un tiro. Así que sólo quiero decir que su hijo es realmente, realmente increíble y espero que no le hago nada para que él o usted se enojen conmigo", respondió uniforme, encontrando la mirada de Burt sin miedo. Kurt sonrió suavemente, Harry sabía exactamente qué decir para conseguir el buen lado de su padre.

"Si, a continuación, sólo asegúrese de que no lo perder el tiempo. Sólo porque eres el único chico gay en Lima no le da derecho a tratar a mi hijo como una mierda."

"pa paaa!" Kurt gimió, ruborizándose de vergüenza. "¿Dónde está Carole?"

"Estoy aquí, ¿por qué?" la mujer en cuestión respondió, saliendo donde había estado escuchando descaradamente, detrás de la puerta de la cocina. "Es un placer conocerte, Harry."

"Quiero saber que puedo ir a poner esto en el agua sin papa matando a alguien," Kurt respondió con franqueza mientras hacía un gesto a la rosa, por lo que Harry rio entre dientes y Carole sonrió.

"Voy a mantener un ojo sobre ellos, querido. Eso es una rosa preciosa, por cierto", agregó. Kurt sonrió, entrando a la cocina y a la caza de un florero o algo parecido lo más rápido posible, muy consciente del murmullo de conversación en el pasillo. Finalmente encontró una botella de refresco vacía, decidiendo que serviría vertió un poco de agua, y coloco la rosa en ella con una sonrisa. Cuando volvió al pasillo, Harry todavía estaba vivo y Burt incluso tenía una pequeña sonrisa, reacia en su rostro.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?" -preguntó a su padre, levantando una ceja. Burt puso los ojos, extendiendo la mano para abofetear el hombro de Kurt.

"Sí, claro, no voy a disparar a tu novio esta noche. Diviértete, niño, y estate de vuelta a las once", añadió, antes de volverse hacia Harry. "Mantén las manos quietas y lo tratas como a un maldito príncipe, ¿me oyes?"

"Sí, señor," Harry respondió con una sonrisa, ofreciendo su brazo a un ruborizado Kurt .Kurt enredo su brazo con el de Harry, permitiendo al hombre mayor que le acompañase a la calzada.

"Lo siento mucho por él", dijo al instante, haciendo reír a Harry.

"Está bien, de verdad. Sólo está mirando lo mejor para ti, es agradable. Una gran cantidad de padres no estarian tan dispuestos a aceptar la sexualidad de su hijo, especialmente en un lugar como éste", añadió con una sonrisa. Kurt sonrió, lo sabía, y estaba inmensamente agradecido.

"Sí, mi papá es impresionante. Pero aún así, no quería que fuera tan embarazoso. Y esta bien tu mano?" Harry alzó la mano en cuestión, flexionando los dedos para demostrar que estaban bien.

"Él va a tener que intentarlo mucho más duro que eso para romperme los dedos. Yo era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de mi casa de nuevo en la escuela, y había una casa que tenía una gran rivalidad con nosotros. Los capitanes teníamos que estrechar las manos antes de cada partido, y juro que Draco casi casi rompió mi mano varias veces ", explicó con una sonrisa. Kurt sonrió, levantando una ceja.

"Juegas al fútbol?" -preguntó con sorpresa. Harry no parecía ser del tipo deportivo.

"Antes", respondió Harry, al encender el motor del coche. "No tanto desde que salí de la escuela, pero yo todavía juego cuando puedo. Voy a asumir que no eres del tipo deportivo?"

"Voy a dejarte saber que, yo estuve brevemente en el equipo de fútbol!" Kurt protestó, ganando una ceja levantada. "Está bien, no fue por mucho tiempo, y yo no hice mucho. No me importa ver, pero jugar en realidad no es mi fuerte." Solo cogió el hábito de ir a verlo por los chicos de Glee que estaban en el equipo, como un apoyo moral.

"Muy bien. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?" Kurt sonrió mientras los dedos de Harry se unían a los suyos sobre la consola central.

"Muy tranquilo, pase la mayor parte de él poniéndome al día con las tareas de verano y ofrecer Skype a las chicas. ¿Cómo fue la tuya?"

"Muy bien, excepto cuando Ted decidió que las paredes de sus dormitorios eran demasiado simples y absolutamente tenía que sacar todos las ceras," Harry murmuró suavemente. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron, y él ahogó una risa.

"¿En serio? Oh, Dios, apuesto a que fue un desastre!" Harry asintió enfáticamente.

"Sigue siendo, no he intentado quitarlo todavía. Temo que sólo lo hará de nuevo tan pronto como yo lo arregle. Podría dejarlo asi hasta que se mudó a una tendencia destructiva diferente . " Kurt se rió, imaginando al niño determinado a dibujar en las paredes. "Ahora, voy a advertirte, es totalmente probable que llore en esta película. No me juzgues", dijo Harry en serio, haciendo reír a Kurt.

"Tengo un paquete de pañuelos en el bolsillo", le confesó con un guiño, y Harry sonrió.

"Perfecto. Me encanta un hombre preparado." Kurt estaba seguro de que su cara era de color rojo brillante, y Harry se rió en voz alta. "Oh, lo siento, eso fue malo. Seré un ángel, te lo prometo", insistio. Kurt sonrió a través de su vista, apretando la mano de Harry cuando se detuvieron en el estacionamiento.

"Más te vale. Mi papá tiene una escopeta", amenazó en tono burlón. Dejaron ir al otro de mala gana, salieron del coche y entraron en el teatro juntos. Era relativamente tranquilo, y Kurt frunció el ceño cuando Harry ni siquiera le permitió tomar su billetera, aunque por dentro estaba satisfecho. Harry estaba definitivamente demostrando su valía como caballero.

"Dos para Toy Story 3, por favor. ¿Quieres algo?" añadió a Kurt, señalando a los refrescos.

"Sólo un Sprite, por favor."

"Dos Sprites medianas y una grande de palomitas de maíz dulce." Kurt frunció el ceño ligeramente, sabiendo muy bien que Harry no seria capaz de comer una grande de palomitas por sí mismo, pero un poco contento, amaba las palomitas de maíz, aunque fueran muy malas para él.

"Sala tres," la chica aburrida detrás del mostrador les contesto, entregando tanto sus entradas y sus refrescos, así como el cambio de Harry. Kurt tomó su Sprite, y los dos fueron a buscar asientos decentes.

. -.

Diez minutos después de que las luces se habían apagado y la película había comenzado, Kurt saltó al encontrar una mano apoyada en su rodilla. Pasando a un lado, vio a Harry mirándolo con incertidumbre, la pregunta no formulada claramente en su rostro. Kurt sonrió, poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry y apretando. El hombre de ojos verdes le sonrió, con el pulgar frotando círculos en la parte externa de la rodilla de Kurt, entrelazó los dedos sin apretar con el adolescente. Kurt sonrió para sí, los ojos volviendo a la película, era una cita de verdad, con un caliente hombre mayor , y él estaba sosteniendo su mano. Las cosas no podian ser mucho mejor que eso.

Por supuesto, al final de la película, los dos estaban sonriendo a través de sus lágrimas, limpiándose discretamente a los ojos con los pañuelos que Kurt había traído. El brazo de Harry se había movido alrededor de los hombros de Kurt, y la cabeza de Kurt descansó sobre el hombro del hombre de pelo oscuro. Las palomitas de maíz estaban vacías, y las dos bebidas se redujeron a pequeñas astillas de hielo que se derretian en la parte inferior de las copas. Los créditos comenzaron a rodar y Kurt se sentó de mala gana, aflojando el brazo de Harry. "Oh, Gucci, apuesto que estoy horrible", gimió, imaginando ojos repugnantes hinchados y las mejillas rojas. Harry se echó a reír y le ofreció una media sonrisa.

"Te ves hermosa", insistió, sonando completamente honesto. Él extendió la mano, corriendo un pulgar por la mejilla de Kurt, secándole una lágrima perdida. "Además, no fuiste el único que lloro", añadió con una sonrisa. Kurt se rió, dejando que la mano de Harry se deslice hasta la suya al salir del teatro. "Todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de tener que estar en casa, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo o algo así?" sugirió. Kurt sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, dejando que Harry lo dirigiese. Ya estaba oscuro, a pesar de ser verano, Kurt todavía se sentía un poco de frío en el aire. Se estremeció, saltando cuando el brazo de Harry se enrollo alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él hacia el lado del hombre más alto. "Por mucho que me gustaría ofrecerle mi chaqueta, esta camiseta es de manga corta y no soy lo suficientemente varonil para ir sin ella," le informó Harry . Kurt se rió, dejando que su brazo se enrollase alrededor de Harry mientras caminaban.

"Creo que eres muy masculino", argumentó. "Pero no voy a hacer que pierdas tu chaqueta." Caminaron un poco retirado, Kurt dejando una sonrisa cursi cruzar sus labios, su primera cita estaba resultando muy muy cercana a la perfección. "No puedo creer lo triste es que la película, sin embargo. Quiero decir, es para niños, pero ... el final!" Harry asintió con la cabeza, zumbando de acuerdo.

"¡Lo sé! Era bueno, sin embargo. Pero creo que la compañía la hizo mucho más agradable", añadió con una sonrisa, deliberadamente apretando la cintura de Kurt. El adolescente se sonrojo suavemente, sonriendo. Había oído - en su mayoría de Puck - acerca de cómo la mayoría de los niños de su edad irían a una cita al cine y pasarían la mayor parte manoseándose en la ultima fila. Tuvo que admitir que había estado preocupado de que fuera el plan de Harry, pero el hombre mayor había sido un perfecto caballero. Sin embargo, Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarse... Harry querría besarlo? El pensamiento fue ... emocionante. Kurt coló una mirada de reojo a los labios de Harry, que se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa feliz. Sí, definitivamente no le importaría un beso al final de la noche.

"¿A qué hora le dijiste a Laura que estarías en casa?" -preguntó con aire ausente.

"Le dije a las once, pero la pago por horas, por lo que ella no tiene ningún problema si llego un poco tarde. No me atrevo a arriesgarme a la ira de tu padre si te hago volver tarde, sin embargo, por lo que probablemente deberíamos irnos de vuelta al coche, "Harry respondió tras echar un vistazo a su reloj. Dieron media vuelta, de regreso en la dirección por donde habían venido, hacia el estacionamiento del teatro. El coche de Harry estaba allí esperando, y Kurt se metió en el asiento del pasajero. Gran parte de la poca distancia en coche se quedó en silencio, salvo por la radio, Kurt feliz soñando despierto de cómo el brazo de Harry se había sentido a su alrededor. Había perdido oficialmente su cita-virginidad, y no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Me divertí un monton esta noche", dijo cuando se acercaban a su casa. Harry sonrió, andando el camino Hummel-Hudson.

"¿Significa eso que tengo la oportunidad de llevarte fuera de nuevo?" -preguntó esperanzado. Kurt sonrió.

"Estaría decepcionado si no lo hicieses", replicó él, sonriendo. Una radiante sonrisa apareció en Harry , y él rápidamente se bajó del coche, corriendo hacia el lado de Kurt para abrir la puerta antes de que el adolescente de ojos azules pudiera llegar. Kurt se rió, poniendo los ojos y saliendo del coche.

"¿Qué hay de jueves a mediodía? Podríamos ir al parque, traer a Ted, tal vez un día de campo?" Harry sugirió, cerrando la puerta de Kurt detrás de él.

"Un día y medio, estas ansioso no?" Kurt bromeó, haciendo que Harry se ruborizase avergonzado.

"No puedo evitarlo. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti todo el tiempo", dijo sinceramente, sorprendiendo a Kurt. "Además, que estarás de vuelta en la escuela pronto, y quiero verte tanto como pueda antes de esa fecha. Asegurarme de que he dejado suficientes recuerdos para que algún nuevo chico guapo no robe tu atención." Kurt sonrió, mariposas aumentando en el estómago como Harry se quedo apenas a un pie de el acompañándolo hasta la misma puerta

"Jueves a mediodía suena perfecto. Mándame un mail y os encontraré allí," estuvo de acuerdo. Si era honesto, no podía esperar hasta la próxima cita, y la primera ni siquiera estaba terminando. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta, volviéndose hacia el otro, y la mano de Harry se poso en la cadera de Kurt.

"Me lo pasé muy bien contigo, Kurt," murmuró, sonriendo suavemente. El aliento de Kurt quedo atrapado en su garganta mientras la mirada de Harry se concentró en sus labios. Esto fue todo. Avanzaba poco a poco hacia delante, deslizó un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry para mantenerse a si mismo, sintiendo los labios del hombre contra los suyos propio. El beso fue suave y casto, aunque Kurt no podía decir cuánto duró, y fue perfecto. Sólo un toque de la lengua de Harry en sus labios, como una muestra de besos futuros, y que tenía a Kurt viendo las estrellas y los fuegos artificiales y escuchando la música cursi romántica de Hollywood.

Finalmente se separaron, y Kurt se acordó de respirar. "Wow", susurró, haciendo que Harry sonriera.

"¿Bueno?" Kurt se rió entre dientes, mirando a los ojos del hombre más alto.

"Amazing. Gracias, tanto por la cita, y por darme el perfecto primer beso," susurró, apoyándose de puntillas para besar la mejilla de Harry.

"Tu ... primero?" Harry preguntó en estado de shock, y Kurt asintió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, ¿qué chico de 16 años no había tenido un beso de verdad antes? "Y gracias, Kurt, por dármelo a mí. Dulces sueños, Te veo el jueves." Kurt sonrió, dándole a Harry un rápido abrazo.

"Buenas noches, Harry." Él abrió la puerta, saludando a su novio,…-tenía un novio! – mientras volvía a su coche. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejó escapar un grito feliz, sonriendo ampliamente. "Papá, Carole, estoy en casa!" Él encontró a los dos en la sala de estar, viendo una película juntos.

"Bueno, no hay necesidad de preguntar si tuviste un buen rato", bromeó Carole, haciendo que Kurt se diera cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un loco. Sin embargo, no podía dejarlo, era feliz, ¡maldita sea!

"Fue perfecto! Era un caballero, papá, antes de que alcances la escopeta. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y todo", añadió, pensando que su padre probablemente no quiso saber sobre el beso. El ceño de Burt disminuyo y levantó una ceja a su hijo.

"Vas a una segunda cita?"

"El Martes, vamos a almorzar en el parque. Teddy viene," Kurt le respondio. Burt hizo un ruido reflexivo, pero no dijo nada, así que Kurt supuso que no tenía ninguna objeción. "Voy a ir a la ducha y de cabeza a la cama. Noches, gente." Se acercó al sofá y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Carole, luego besó la cabeza de su padre. "Gracias por no disparar a Harry." Antes de que pudiera ganarse una palmada en el hombro, Kurt bailó fuera del camino, en dirección a la puerta. Una parte de él deseaba poder contarle a Mercedes sobre su increíble cita, pero ... era su secreto mejor guardado.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD XDXD

Y hasta aquí este 2º capitulo! Espero que os haya gustado tanto como me gusto a mi, y estaría muy feliz de que comentaseis y me dieseis vuestra opinión o critica

Por fin se han besado! Son tan lindos , espero que sigáis leyendo el fic porque eso significara que lo estoy haciendo bien!

Kisses!

Solo recordad este fic no me pertenece a mi si no a su autora y los personajes pues a sus respectivos inventores


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Wordcount: 7031

- -

Kurt encontró Harry y Teddy en la misma esquina del parque, donde se conocieron, Harry tenía una cesta en el banco junto a él, y estaba mirando a Teddy correr con el balón de fútbol. "Espero que estés enseñándole a apuntar mejor," Kurt llamo, alertando a Harry de su presencia. El hombre de ojos verdes sonrió, poniéndose en pie para saludar a Kurt con un tímido beso.

"Estoy tratando, pero es un trabajo en progreso. ¿Cómo estás?" -preguntó, sonriendo.

"Estoy bien, gracias, ¿y tu?"

"Cansados, pero no está mal. Ted estuvo hasta tarde despierto la noche anterior, no dormía bien. Pesadillas", explicó Harry, haciendo que Kurt frunciera el ceño.

"Aww, pobrecita. ¿Está bien?" -preguntó con inquietud.

"Oh, sí, él está bien ahora. Sucede de vez en cuando, pero está haciéndolo mucho mejor. De todos modos, espero que tengas hambre. Tengo ensalada de pasta hecha en casa, y algunos muy espectaculares sándwiches de ensalada de pollo, si tengo que decirlo, "le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, acariciando la canasta. Kurt sonrió, tomando el asiento al lado de Harry.

"Bueno, ¿cómo puedo resistir?" respondió burlonamente. "Me muero de hambre, en realidad. Me levanté temprano esta mañana para ir a correr, así que tuve el desayuno hace horas." Harry abrió la canasta, desembalando varios Tupperware de comida.

"Teddy" llamó, lo que hizo al niño levantar la vista de su juego, corriendo cuando vio a la comida , con su pelota en sus brazos.

"Hola, Kurt," sonó alegremente, saludando al adolescente.

"Hey, Teddy. Parecía que te estabas divirtiendo," Kurt respondió perplejo, mirando al chico que obediente, limpiaba sus manos con una toallita de bebé que Harry cogió de la canasta.

"¡Sí! Y yo no le pegué a nadie esta vez! "el cuatro años de edad, exclamó con orgullo, por lo que Kurt tuvo que sofocar risitas. Harry, sin embargo, ni siquiera trato de ocultar su risita.

"Eso está muy bien, cachorro," dijo divertido-. "Ahora a sentarse y toma tu almuerzo." Pasó al niño una caja tupperware con un sándwich, una manzana cortada en pedazos y un paquete de patatas fritas, así como una caja de jugo. "Kurt, ¿quieres un jugo?" -preguntó con una sonrisa, sosteniendo una caja de jugo de manzana. Kurt se rió.

"Sí, por favor. Dios, no he tenido uno de estos desde que era un niño!" -exclamó, empujando la paja por el agujero.

"Papá ¿Puedes usted poner mi pajita por favor?" Preguntó Teddy, con la caja a su padre adoptivo. Kurt, viendo a Harry estaba ocupado con la comida, sonrió al niño.

"Yo lo hago", aseguro, tomando la caja de jugo y perforando el agujero con la paja. "Está lleno, así que no aprietes, ¿de acuerdo?" , añadió, recordando las muchas veces que había celebrado una caja de jugo demasiado duro y que había brotado por todas partes de sus manos. Teddy lo tomo con cuidado, chupando la paja para vaciarlo un poco.

"Gracias. A continuación," ofreció Harry, pasando por un plato de papel y algunos cubiertos de plástico a Kurt.

"Esto se ve muy bien," Kurt felicitó, mirando a la parte de hacinamiento de ensalada de pasta que acompaña a su sándwich. Él clavó experimentalmente algunos en el tenedor, y tarareó con admiración cuando tocó la lengua. "Es muy bueno, gracias." Harry sonrió, evidentemente satisfecho.

"No hay de qué. No estaba seguro de lo que te gustaba, por lo que pensé que era una apuesta segura."

"No soy muy tiquismiquis," Kurt le tranquilizó. "No soy un gran fan de la comida rápida, pero aparte de eso voy a comer casi cualquier cosa."

"Oh, bueno. Yo no soy un fan de la comida rápida, tampoco. Cocino mucho, sin embargo, y estoy tratando de ampliar los horizontes de Teddy tanto como puedo. Está muy pegado a los palitos de zanahoria y galletas Ritz en el momento, sin embargo, "añadió Harry con tristeza.

"Oye, no te metas con las galletas Ritz," Kurt sostuvo juguetonamente.

"Oh, yo no voy, son brillantes para la resaca," Harry asintió con un guiño, haciendo reír a Kurt. "Entonces, ¿qué haces para divertirte por aquí, por cierto? Sólo hemos estado aquí desde el principio del verano, y ahora que finalmente desempaquetamos todo y nos acomodamos estamos buscando cosas que hacer."

"Voy a ser honesto contigo, en realidad no hay mucho que hacer por aquí todas las cosas buenas -. Museos, teatros, el parque zoológico, centros decente - ha terminado en Westerville Aquí esta más o menos el parque, la sala de cine. , una pista de patinaje, y el centro comercial, "dijo Kurt con franqueza. Harry sonrió, aparentemente imperturbable.

"Podría ser peor. Cuando fui a la escuela, estábamos en el medio de la nada. Había literalmente una pequeña ciudad donde podíamos ir algunos fines de semana, y eso fue todo." Kurt se estremeció ante la idea de estar tan aislados de la sociedad.

"¿Qué hacíais en el tiempo libre?" -le preguntó con incredulidad.

"Una gran cantidad de juegos de mesa, travesuras entre sí, jugar al fútbol. Había siempre un montón de teatro en alguna parte, y teníamos un montón de tareas", le dijo Harry, riendo ante la mueca de Kurt. "En realidad no fue tan malo, una vez que te acostumbras a éllo. Pero sí quiere decir que estoy bastante fuera de la realidad. He estado viendo un montón de películas desde que llegué aquí, y siempre estoy abierto a las recomendaciones ", agregó.

"Oh, yo puedo darte un montón. ¿Tiene Skype?" Harry asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí, voy a escribirte mi nombre de usuario cuando llegue a casa más tarde." Se raspó el último de su ensalada en el tenedor, limpiando la placa. "Ahora, ¿me dejaras tentarte con tarta de chocolate? La hice yo mismo," ofreció, tirando la última casilla de la cesta. Kurt sonrió a las tres rebanadas de tarta en el interior.

"Definitivamente me puedes tentar, nunca digo no al chocolate", confesó en secreto, ganándose una sonrisa de medio lado de Harry. Su estómago se retorció por la mirada, y no tenía nada que ver con la comida.

"Lo tendré en cuenta," el hombre de más edad respondió Kurt ofreciendo una rebanada de pastel. Kurt gimió de placer en su primer bocado del postre, no viendo Harry cambiar y cruzar las piernas en respuesta.

"Oh, Dios mío, has hecho esto tu mismo? Es increíble. Si todo lo que haces tiene un sabor tan bueno, que pueda cocinar para mí en cualquier momento", le dijo, haciendo que Harry sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal el sábado?" -le preguntó osadamente. Kurt miró sorprendido, luego sonrió.

"Voy a tener que consultar con mi papá, pero suena muy bien. En tu casa?" Harry asintió con la cabeza. Peluche bajando de la banqueta tras haber terminado su torta, tirando de la manga de Harry.

"¿Puedo ir a jugar?" -preguntó, y Harry lo detuvo otra vez, limpiando una mancha de chocolate de la barbilla del niño.

"No te lo pienses, chico, pero quédate donde pueda verte." Teddy asintió con la cabeza, antes de salir corriendo con la pelota. "Una cena en mi casa va a ser un problema?"

"No, si mi padre sabe que va a haber un enano de cuatro años de edad, alrededor de todo el tiempo. No podrás hacerme nada entonces," Kurt dijo en broma, ruborizándose cuando Harry le hizo un guiño. "Pero debería estar bien si estoy en casa antes del toque de queda."

"Excelente," Harry entusiasmado. "¿Tu toque de queda son las once como el martes?" Kurt se mordió el labio, pensativa.

". Posiblemente diez, depende de que tan agradable se sienta papá y lo que Finn este haciendo", añadió, si Finn iba a estar allí cuando salió, necesitaría una excusa decente.

"Bueno,la hora de dormir de Teddy es a las ocho, así que ..." Harry interrumpió con una sonrisa, viendo las mejillas de Kurt van de color rojo brillante. "Relájate, yo sólo pensaba en caricias en el sofá. Tal vez un par de besos si soy un buen chico", bromeó. Kurt levantó una ceja, de vuelta en terreno estable.

"Hay grandes esperanzas", replicó alegremente.

"Sí, bueno, yo siempre he sido un optimista." Las cejas de Harry se movieron dramáticamente, haciendo reír a Kurt.

"Bueno, mirare por tu optimismo", regresó. "Y gracias por el almuerzo, fue genial." Él ayudó a empacar a Harry las cajas Tupperware vacíos, poner los platos sucios y cubiertos en uno de los más grandes.

"De nada, me alegro que te haya gustado. ¿Quieres ir a jugar a la pelota con Teddy? Te prometo que no le dejaré golpearla con el pie, por lo que incluso si te golpea de nuevo no va a doler tanto" , dijo con una sonrisa, de pie y ofreciéndole la mano a Kurt. Incluso después de que se pusiera en pie, a Harry no le soltó la mano.

"Nunca vas a dejarle olvidarlo , ¿verdad? Tiene cuatro años, fue un accidente!" Harry se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Yo lo voy a dejar después de tiempo. Te conocí por ello, ¿no?" replicó, acariciando con un dedo la mejilla enrojecida de Kurt. "Realmente eres adorable cuando te sonrojas." Kurt sintió sus mejillas resplandecer más brillantes, y miró a la ligera al Brit.

"Es por eso que sigues obligándome a hacerlo?" murmuró, avergonzado. Harry lo jaló más cerca, besando la comisura de la boca.

"No, eso es sólo porque es divertido." Kurt trató de fruncir el ceño a través de su sonrisa, pero no pudo mantener el ritmo, y menos cuando Teddy corrió hacia ellos, pidiendo que se unieran a su juego.

. -.

"No más, estoy agotado", declaró Kurt, dejando caer sobre la hierba. Harry se echó a reír, dejándose caer en cuclillas a su lado.

"¿Ya? Nosotros recién hemos empezado", bromeó, aunque él estaba jadeando ligeramente. Teddy corrió, lanzándose a sí mismo a la hierba al lado de Kurt, rodando sobre su espalda.

"Tiempo de la siesta", declaró, haciendo a Kurt y Harry reírse.

"No puedes dormir la siesta aquí, cariño, estamos en el parque," Kurt le dijo perplejo. Teddy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho obstinadamente, cerrando los ojos. Harry sonrió, apoyándose en el codo al lado de Kurt.

"Bueno, desde mi pequeño hijo malcriado está durmiendo, supongo que no será capaz de verme hacer esto", murmuró, bajando sus labios a los de Kurt. El adolescente no tenía la oportunidad de estar sorprendido cuando la lengua de Harry tentativamente se deslizó entre sus labios, y él gimió en voz baja. Definitivamente mejor que hacerlo con Brittany.

"Ewww, da-ad!" Teddy quejó, riendo. Se separaron, y Harry guiño a Kurt, antes de dejar escapar un grito ahogado teatral.

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo!" -exclamó, llevando a Kurt para hacerle cosquillas al niño de pelo rubio. Cuando Teddy estuvo sin aliento por la risa, Harry se retiró, su torso cerniéndose pulgadas sobre Kurt. "Al parecer, no estoy autorizado a darte mas besos", dijo con el ceño fruncido, aunque una chispa traviesa bailaba en sus ojos.

"Bueno, eso es una vergüenza," Kurt respondió con un suspiro dramático, tratando desesperadamente de mantener una cara seria. Harry levantó una ceja hacia él, moviendo la cabeza una fracción hacia el niño, pronunciando 'cosquillas en tres ". Kurt asintió con la cabeza para mostrar que entendía, y Harry sonrió.

"Uno", susurró, la voz baja. "Dos ... tres!" Mientras gritaba la última carta, ambos hombres aparecieron y agarraron al niño, haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas y el estómago hasta que casi no podía respirar de la risa.

"Alto, alto!" él gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Debemos parar?" Preguntó Harry, sonriéndole a Kurt.

"Hmm, no sé ..." Kurt dijo arrastrando las palabras, mirando al de cuatro años de edad, retorcerse.

"Poorfaaaaa!" le rogó-, sacando el labio inferior en un puchero. Kurt desaceleró sus dedos y Harry revolvió el pelo desordenado de su hijo.

"¿Vas a seguir diciendo eww cada vez que beso a Kurt?" -preguntó él, a punto de hacerle cosquillas, una vez más.

"¡No!" Teddy insistió fervientemente, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente. Kurt sonrió, preguntándose cuánto tiempo duraría esa promesa, ante eso fue deliberadamente besado en la boca. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a Teddy mordiéndose el labio para mantener la boca cerrada, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Kurt sonrió en el beso.

"Pido disculpas por el pequeño sinvergüenza descarado, Kurt," dijo Harry alegremente una vez que se separaron. "Pero él es joven y no ha aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada aún." Harry juguetonamente tomó a Teddy con un brazo, tirando al niño sobre su espalda. "Una carrera hasta el banco!." Antes de que Kurt pudiera parpadear, Harry estaba de pie, corriendo de nuevo a la banca. Él se puso de pie, corriendo tras ellos, pero aún así fue vencido por varios segundos.

"Ganamos!" Teddy animo, haciendo a Kurt sonreir.

"Ah, sí? ¿Qué es el premio?" -le preguntó, con los ojos agitando a Harry mientras hablaba.

"Hmm, creo que tendremos que esperar y ver. Sobre todo porque es hora de que vayamos volviendo. Es casi de noche, y los pequeños munchkins(no se la traducción de esto, si a alguien se le ocurre decídmelo!) necesitan su baño antes de la cena," el mayor del trío declaró, ganándose un quejido de protesta de su hijo. Kurt sonrió, como él sintió una punzada en el pecho, sabiendo que la cita había terminado. Había tenido un montón de diversión, a pesar de que tenía manchas de césped en todos sus pantalones vaqueros y camisa.

"Sí, tengo que llegar a casa para la cena, también. Skype el sábado, ¿no?" comprobó, que lleva la cesta de Harry ya que el mayor tenía las manos llenas con Teddy. Regresaron a la plaza de estacionamiento, y una vez que la canasta y Teddy estaban en el coche de Harry, el británico se volvió hacia Kurt, la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"Siento lo de Teddy, pero está en una edad en todo lo de los besos es asqueroso", dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, y Kurt se rió.

"Está bien. Él es lindo", dijo, sonriendo. "Así que espero que mi papá va a decir que sí lo del sábado. Nos vemos entonces?" Harry asintió, inclinándose hacia delante para capturar los labios de Kurt. "Pensé que habías dicho que no estabas muy experimentado en todo el asunto citas?"

"Yo no soy, yo sólo voy por instinto. ¿Por qué, funciona?" el hombre de ojos verdes le preguntó, sonriendo. Kurt se rió, poniendo los ojos y lo besó una vez más.

"Eso estaría diciendo." Harry saludó alegremente, saltando en el asiento del conductor, y con un adios Kurt fue en busca de su propio coche. Ahora, para utilizar toda la artillería pesada para conseguir que su padre acepte lo de la noche del sábado.

. -.

"No." Kurt gimió de frustración.

"Papá, por favor. Teddy estará allí todo el tiempo, no pasará nada!" argumentó, pero Burt no se movió.

"No me importa, Kurt. ¡Ni siquiera has conocido este individuo dos semanas, podría ser un idiota por lo que sabes!" el calvo señaló.

"Él no es un idiota, lo conociste! Vamos, papá, ¿de verdad crees que haría cualquier cosa con él tan pronto? Tengo más respeto por mí mismo que eso," Kurt insistió indignado.

"Él puede no dar la opción," Burt replicó al instante.

"¿Qué, crees que me va a violar con su hijo de cuatro años en la casa? Papá, sé razonable. Él no va a hacer nada, es un perfecto caballero. Me he pasado un tiempo a solas con él antes, ¿por qué es esto tan diferente? "

"Tú estabas solo en un lugar público antes", explicó Burt breve. Él suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz. "Si te vas, Te quiero en casa a las diez, y actualizaciones de texto cada media hora."

"La hora", Kurt regateaba, ganando un rodamiento de ojos de su padre.

"Cuarenta y cinco minutos," Burt acepto. "Y si algo te pasa, me dices e ire a patearle el culo." Kurt sonrió ante eso.

"Nada va a pasar, papá. Va a estar bien, confía en mí. Así que puedo ir?"

"Bien," Burt aceptó de mala gana. "Pero me lo debes. Ya no mas saltarse las cenas de los viernes."

"Estoy en casa mañana ¿no?" Kurt señaló. "Y Finn no lo es, estará comiendo con Puck."

"Sí, bueno, él es nuevo en la familia, no es tan grande en una tradición para él. Sé que no te puedo obligar a casa todos los viernes, pero tratar de hacer planes en otras noches, si se puede?" Kurt sonrió, apoyándose para presionar un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

"No más saltarse las cenas del Viernes sin una buena razón, lo prometo. Te quiero, papá." Él se retiró a su habitación antes de Burt pudiera cambiar de opinión, echando mano a su ordenador portátil para Skype Harry la buena noticia.

. -. -.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su GPS, Kurt encontró la casa de Harry sin demasiados problemas. Era un lugar agradable, con un patio de buen tamaño lleno de juguetes para niños. Su estómago revuelto con ambos, nervios y emoción, toco el timbre de la puerta, pasando de un pie a otro mientras esperaba. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, y Harry abrió la puerta con una sonrisa brillante. El hombre tenía un trapo por encima del hombro, y su pelo estaba aún más confusión de lo habitual. "Hey," le dio una cálida bienvenida, invitando a Kurt al interior.

"Hola", respondió el adolescente, aceptando el casto beso.

Kurt estaba nervioso cuando entró en la casa de Harry, y evidentemente era obvio, como las manos de Harry cayeron sobre sus hombros. "Relax", murmuró al oído del hombre más bajo. "Te he preguntado a cenar, no a pasar la noche." Kurt chirriaba en el pensamiento, con la cara yendo al color rojo brillante, y Harry se rió entre dientes. "Kurt, cariño, no es necesario estar tan tenso. No voy a presionarte para nada, estoy feliz de tener esto en tu ritmo. No quiero hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómodo , ¿de acuerdo? " Kurt sonrió, dando vuelta en los brazos de Harry.

"¿Cómo eres tan perfecto?", murmuró, pulsando los labios de Harry contra lo suyos. Podía sentir el hombre de pelo negro sonriendo en el beso, y frotó su nariz cuando se separaron.

"Es algo natural," Harry respondió en voz baja, por lo que Kurt risita. "Ahora vamos dentro, sientente como en casa. Ted está en la sala de estar, pero no dude en luchar por tener el mando del televisor alejado de él. Sólo tengo que revolver los espaguetis y voy a estar de vuelta." Harry dirigió a Kurt a través de la sala, donde encontró a Teddy jugando con unos bloques de lego gigante, Bob Esponja en segundo plano. El cuatro años de edad, levantó la vista cuando entraron, y sonrió.

"¡Mira Kurt, Bob Esponja!" -gritó, apuntando a la pantalla y riendo. Kurt sonrió, llegando a desatarse las botas, uniéndose al niño en el suelo.

"Sí, Bob Esponja es bastante impresionante, ¿eh?" él estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué estás construyendo?" Teddy comenzó a balbucear con él a mil por hora, señalando varios bloques de lego en su obra maestra, y todo lo que Kurt saco en claro fue que era o un barco pirata o un avión, o tal vez ambas cosas. Un barco pirata volador? No estaba seguro, pero de cualquier manera, Teddy estaba muy orgulloso de ello. Kurt se puso pronto a trabajar, el chico de pelo rubio imperiosamente indicándole dónde colocar los bloques, hasta que tuvieron un bastante espectacular ... algo. Kurt se encontró cada vez más distraído por los dibujos animados en la televisión, sino que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se dejó de verlos, y había olvidado lo bien que estaban.

"Wow, me gusta lo que está construyendo allí. Es una nave pirata increible ", declaró Harry, haciendo que la cabeza de Kurt girase de golpe. El mayor se apoyaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brillo divertido en sus ojos. Kurt se sonrojó.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viendo?" acusó, por lo que Harry mantenga sus manos a la defensiva.

"Sólo unos pocos minutos, lo prometo. Era demasiado lindo para pararlo," le tranquilizó, la encantadora sonrisa en su rostro haciendo imposible que Kurt fuera molesto. "Pero de todos modos, la cena está lista." Teddy no nada necesitó para ponerse de pie y correr justo por delante de su padre. Kurt apagó el televisor, siguiendo a un ritmo más tranquilo, y Harry le sonrió. "Estoy tan contenta de que te lleves tan bien con él", murmuró alegremente.

"Hubo Bob Esponja y Lego, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?" Kurt razonó. Harry se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza con desconcierto.

"Buen punto. Espero que te guste los spaghetti carbonara", añadió, llevando a Kurt a la cocina. Teddy ya estaba sentado en su silla,con cubiertos de Spiderman en las manos, mirando con avidez a la olla en la estufa. Harry sacó la silla de Kurt para él, esperando a que el adolescente de ojos color avellana que se sentase. "¿Qué te gustaría beber? Agua, zumo, coca?"

"Sólo agua, gracias," Kurt pidió, un poco incierto. Nunca pensó que su primera cita para cenar implicaría un niño de cuatro años de edad.

"¿Puedo tener zumo de manzana por favor, papá?" Preguntó Teddy, un ligero ceceo en la palabra "zumo" que hizo Kurt reprimir una sonrisa.

"No estoy seguro, cachorro. Qué taza quieres?" Harry ofreció, sosteniendo dos tazas de plástico, uno con Batman en ella, otra con Superman.

"La taza de Superman para el zumo de manzana", insistió Teddy, el tono lo que implica que él se lo había recordado a Harry varias veces.

"Por supuesto, tonto de mí," Harry asintió con un guiño hacia Kurt. Cuando todo se sirvio, Harry se sentó frente a Kurt, levantando su copa de Kurt. "Salud", murmuró, haciendo tintinear las copas, y luego tocar la de Teddy con una sonrisa.

"Esto es realmente bueno," Kurt dijo Harry, tragando un bocado de los espaguetis.

"Gracias, me alegro de que te guste. Es bueno tener a alguien para cocinar que no seamos Teddy y yo ", admitió el británico, por lo que Kurt sonrio.

"Bueno, no dudes en cocinar para mí tanto como quieras", ha remarcado. "¿Aprendiste a cocinar por ti mismo, o ...?"

"En parte autodidacta, en parte, las cosas que he recogido durante los años de merodear en la cocina de mi amigo Ron. Su madre es una cocinera genial, y he aprendido mucho de ella. Sobre todo después de que tomé a Teddy, hizo un punto de enseñarme a cocinar tantos platos como se le ocurrían. Estaba aterrorizada que iba a terminar con los dos de nosotros viviendo de las comidas de microondas y comida para llevar ", bromeó Harry. "Me gusta experimentar con algunas cosas, tomando recetas de libros de cocina y modificar un poco. ¿Y usted, cocinas mucho?"

"Antes, antes de que papá y Carole se reunieron", explicó Kurt. "Si dejase a mi padre en la cocina, estaríamos teniendo bistec o hamburguesas la mayoría de las noches. Pero como Carole esta alrededor mucho, ha tomado la mayor parte de la cocina. A veces cocinamos juntos, o cocino para mí y Finn cuando están en una cita, pero ahora estoy fuera mucho más con el club Glee y esas cosas, así que Carole es generalmente quien cocina ".

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?"

. "Desde alrededor de marzo. Ella y Finn no se han trasladado oficialmente en todo - Tuve algunos problemas con Finn la primera vez que lo intentaron -. Pero no me sorprendería si lo hicieran pronto. Ella es buena para mi papá, y es agradable tener a una mujer en la casa, "Kurt añadió con una media sonrisa. Aunque sus motivos al llevarlos juntos habían sido ... estúpidos, todo salió bien al final.

"Yo estoy seguro. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no me parece que tienes mucho en común con su padre", señaló Harry, y Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"Tenemos algunas cosas;. Posee un garaje, y he estado trabajando con él desde que era un niño tal vez no lo parezca, pero puedo ser todo un mecánico cuando quiero serlo", dijo a su novio, viendo una sonrisa en los labios de Harry.

"¿En serio? Sexy", bromeó Harry, con lo que el rubor en el rostro de Kurt crecio.

"Calla, tú. Así que a los dos nos gustan los coches, y no me importa ver deportes con él de vez en cuando. Pero creo que le gusta tener Finn alrededor para hacer cosas de hombres ", agregó. Había dejado atrás sus celos, entendía que mientras su padre le gustaba hacer todo eso con Finn, eso no significaba que amaba menos a Kurt. "Él no siempre entiende mis aficiones, pero sigue siendo un gran apoyo. Va a todas las actuaciones de Glee y esas cosas."

"Eso es genial", dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"Papá, ¿me das un poco más de jugo por favor?" Teddy cortó, tendiéndole la taza vacía. Harry la tomó, y se movio a la nevera. "¿Juegas a la Nintendo, Kurt?" -preguntó el niño, por lo que Kurt sonrio. Era demasiado adorable para las palabras.

"Lo hago a veces. ¿Cuál es tu juego favorito?"

"Me gusta Mario y Kirby, y me gusta ver a papa jugar Zelda, pero no soy muy bueno en eso," Teddy le dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, que desapareció como una nueva taza de zumo de manzana se colocó frente a él.

"Estoy seguro de que vas a mejorar una vez que eres mayor", aseguró Kurt. "Tal vez si a tu padre no le importa que podríamos jugar a Mario juntos después de la cena", sugirió, mirando el reloj. Recordó a Harry diciendo que la hora de dormir de Teddy era las ocho, pero aun eran las seis y media.

"¿Podemos papá, por favor?" Teddy rogó, saltando en su asiento, consiguiendo salsa carbonara sobre la mesa. Harry puso los ojos con exasperación, sonriendo.

"Claro que sí, muchacho. Ten cuidado con el tenedor, sin embargo, yo no quiero limpiar espagueti de las paredes de nuevo", criticó, viendo como el chico inmediatamente se quedó inmóvil, con una expresión de disculpa en su rostro.

La cena fue seguida de brownie con helado, que parecía demasiado bueno para Kurt para pensar en negarse, su dieta estaba sufriendo por conocer a Harry, pero él no era capaz de quejarse cuando todo estaba tan bueno. Harry negó la oferta de Kurt para ayudar con el lavado, insistiendo en que lo haría todo más tarde, y así armado con palitos de zanahoria para el siempre hambriento de cuatro de edad, se retiraron a la sala de estar, donde Harry saco Mario Kart . "Shotgun Yoshi!" Teddy gritó, agitando su controlador en el aire.

"Shotgun Boo," Harry siguió rápidamente. Kurt suspiró, poniendo los ojos.

"Creo que me quedo con Rosalie," él cedió. Harry rió, sentándose en el sofá junto a Kurt, sus muslos apretandose.

"Su moto es impresionante, sin embargo," señaló, decidendose por un gran premio. Cogieron sus personajes y sus coches, y Kurt observado a Teddy obtener una mirada de concentración que comenzó la carrera. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había jugado Mario Kart, pero él no había olvidado los controles. Los ajustes fueron el modo fácil porque Teddy estaba jugando, así que Kurt se fue fácil, aunque todavía compitiendo ferozmente contra Harry.

"Hey!" -exclamó indignado cuando fue volado por una concha azul. Harry se rió, el zoom más allá de él, y Teddy se rió. "Oh, esto es la guerra." Empezó a subir otra vez, conduciendo directamente a través de un bloque, y aplaudieron cuando recibió una concha azul de los suyos. Harry dejó escapar un grito, sabiendo que era inútil esquivar la concha, gimiendo cuando Kurt le pasó y sólo inclinó la línea de meta. "En tu cara, Harry!" el adolescente gritó triunfalmente, metiendo el hombro del hombre. Harry gruñó juguetonamente, apretando la cintura de Kurt y erizando el pelo perfectamente peinado de la morena.

"Te daré en la próxima carrera, descarado", declaró, y Kurt levantó las cejas burlonamente.

"Vamos a ver eso." Harry se inclinó hacia adelante para robarle un beso antes de dejarlo en libertad, sorprendiendo a Kurt para perder el inicio de la carrera. "Tácticas sucias", acusó, ganando un guiño de su novio mayor.

"Todo vale en el amor y la guerra, cariño."

. -.

Ellos jugaron Mario Kart durante una media hora, con Kurt haciendo una pausa para mandar un texto a su padre en las marcas de 45 minutos como había prometido, antes de Teddy declaró que tenían que cambiar porque su programa favorito estaba en marcha. Su programa favorito pasó a ser Hora de aventuras, y Kurt no admitió que él ya había visto los episodios; Hora de aventuras era impresionante. El brazo de Harry se coló por los hombros, acercándolo más y Kurt vacilante se coloco contra el costado del hombre más alto. Teddy se sentó en el suelo, un palito de zanahoria en la boca y el rostro casi pegado a la pantalla. "Hacia atrás, chico", aviso Harry, lo que llevó al muchacho a retroceder de nuevo varias pulgadas. Kurt se rió en voz baja, cuando casi inmediatamente comenzó avanza poco a poco hacia adelante. "Ted, hacia atras, o te haré venir a sentarse conmigo y Kurt." El niño de cuatro años de edad, suspiró, colocandose rápidamente de vuelta a una distancia apropiada de la TV. "Eso está mejor."

Kurt se sobresaltó cuando sintió los dedos corren por el pelo, pero se relajó en el toque. Era ... agradable. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo la sonrisa perezosa en la cara de Harry, y entrelazó sus dedos con la mano libre del hombre. "¿Es malo que me encanten esots dibujos casi tanto como él lo hace?" Harry murmuró, haciendo a Kurt reir.

"No, me encantan también. Yo simplemente no tengo una escusa para verlos mucho", respondió.

"Bueno, te invitamos a venir a verlos con nosotros", el británico ofreció, sonriendo. Kurt sonrió, apretando la mano de Harry.

"Puede ser que te tome la palabra."

Después de la aventura, era la hora de acostarse para Teddy, y Kurt se sorprendió cuando el niño se subió a su regazo, abrazándolo por el cuello. "Buenas noches, Kurt. Gracias por jugar conmigo", murmuró, presionando un beso descuidado a la mejilla de la joven. Kurt sonrió, besando la frente de Teddy.

"De nada, cariño. Que duermas bien." Harry levantó al niño sobre su espalda, tirando el mando a distancia de TV a Kurt.

"Solo srea un momento", le dijo a su novio, llevando al niño escaleras arriba. Algo extraño acerca de ser dejado solo en una sala de estar poco familiar, Kurt se movió a través de los canales, con el tiempo quedandose en el canal de películas. El escribio a su padre, asegurándole un poco sarcásticamente que las cosas iban bien y su virginidad estaba todavía intacta, y luego comenzó a limpiar los bloques de Lego de Teddy por costumbre. Estaba empujando la caja en la esquina con el resto de los juguetes cuando Harry volvió a entrar, las cejas oscuras levantandose. "No tienes que hacer eso", dijo, y Kurt se encogió de hombros.

"No me importa, te ahorras tener que hacerlo luego no?" Harry hizo una seña Kurt sentarse con él en el sofá, asintiendo.

"Sí, la pobre estaba dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada. Él, sin embargo, me dice que le encantaría si vienes de nuevo. Definitivamente tienes un fan", dijo, Kurt sonriendo.

"Sólo un fan?" Kurt bromeó, aunque le tocó que a Teddy le gustase tanto ya.

"Está bien, dos fans pero Teddy piensa que eres brillante,. Cuando vienes, él tiene a alguien para jugar y que se puede saltar el baño."

"Ganar, ganar", bromeó Kurt. "Creo que el es genial, también." Harry tomó la mandíbula de Kurt, besándolo suavemente.

"Me encanta que hayan encajado tan bien. Él puede ser un mocoso si no le gusta alguien." Kurt escuchó lo no dicho 'no podía salir con nadie que no le guste a mi hijo', y de repente estaba aliviado que había logrado ganarse al niño. "¿Usted quiere una bebida o algo?" Kurt negó con la cabeza, llegando a ser cada vez mas un montón de baba en el sofá mientras el pulgar de Harry acarició su mejilla.

"No, estoy bien." Harry le sonrió, moviendo las cejas.

"Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿He sido un buen muchacho?" -preguntó esperanzado. Kurt fingió pensarlo, sofocando una sonrisa.

"Hmm ... creo que ha sido un muy buen chico. Definitivamente merece una recompensa", bromeó él, inclinándose para presionar sus labios con los de Harry. Se sorprendió al ver lo natural que sentía, él siempre había esperado que en su primera relación fuera nervioso y torpe, y estar dudando de sí mismo por encima de todo. Con Harry, no había nada de eso, y de hecho se sentía seguro al coquetear con él y besarlo.

Harry tarareaba alegremente, acercando a Kurt más y profundizando el beso, el brazo enrollado alrededor de la espalda del delgado adolescente . "Creo que me gusta este premio," murmuró contra los labios de Kurt, la voz ronca. Una emoción disparó por la espalda de Kurt, y casi podía entender por qué siempre había tanto drama en la escuela, si siempre se sintió tan bueno besar a alguien ...

"Creo que usted me prometió caricias," Kurt recordó burlonamente. Harry sonrió, pasando a los dos hasta que yacían tendido en el sofá, Kurt estaba con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Harry, el brazo del hombre envuelto alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Mejor?" Preguntó Harry, labios rozando la concha de la oreja de Kurt, sintiendo el estremecimiento adolescente por el placer.

"Mm, podría ser." Se sentaron a ver la película, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos se le presta atención, los labios y la lengua de Harry estaban arrastrando hasta la pálida piel del cuello de Kurt, y conducía al contratenor loco.

"¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que tengas que irte?" Harry murmuró, su cálido aliento en el cuello de Kurt. Kurt miró su reloj.

"Poco más de una hora," contestó, sino que sólo le llevaría unos quince minutos para llegar a casa. "¿Por qué?"

"Sólo me preguntaba." El brazo de Harry se apretó alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, y - afortunadamente - dejó de enredar con el cuello de Kurt, prestando más atención a la película. Kurt sonrió para sus adentros, acurrucándose en el cálido abrazo de su novio, sintiéndose muy muy presumida. Al menos con Harry no tenía que preocuparse por el drama de una relación de instituto. No sabía cómo sus amigos podían soportarlo.

. -.

La película terminó a las nueve y media, y Kurt a regañadientes se sentó, estirando los brazos. "Debo volver a casa", dijo con tristeza, y Harry se sentó detrás de él, cubriendo a sí mismo sobre la espalda de Kurt con un gemido de protesta.

"¿Tienes queeee?" -le preguntó, sonando más como su hijo de cuatro años de edad. Kurt se rió, volviendo a presionar un casto beso en los labios del hombre.

"Me temo que sí, guapo. No quisiera que mi padre viniese aquí y dispararte por corromper a su hijo," bromeó, haciendo que Harry sonriera.

"Sobre todo no antes de que haya tenido la oportunidad de realmente hacerlo", le replicó. Las mejillas de Kurt se pusieron rojas, por lo que Harry suspiro con cariño. "Siempre me olvido de que eres virgen. Siempre pareces mucho mayor de dieciséis años ..."

"Va a ser un problema?" Kurt preguntó vacilante, y Harry soltó un bufido.

"Por supuesto que no. Me encanta la idea de que yo soy el único que te ha tocado así", insistió un poco posesiva, besando Kurt poco de énfasis. "Puedo esperar todo el tiempo que me necesites, no hay prisa. Mi primera vez fue ... terrible, para ser franco al respecto. Ninguno de los dos estaban listos, y era incómodo y embarazoso y arruino nuestra amistad durante mucho tiempo antes de logramos superarlo Te mereces algo mejor de lo que yo tengo,. Quiero tu primera vez sea perfecta ". Kurt sonrió, tratando de ignorar las mariposas en el estómago.

"Dame hasta la Navidad", le dijo. "Yo ... creo que voy a estar listo para entonces." Navidad fue en cuatro meses, seguro que era suficiente tiempo?

"Te voy a dar todo el tiempo que quieras," le aseguró Harry burlonamente. "Pero bueno, la Navidad. Mejor regalo de Navidad", bromeó con un guiño. Luego hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño. "Pero podemos hacer otras cosas en el medio entonces, ¿no?" comprobó, haciendo reír a Kurt.

"Harry, yo no soy un santo. ¿Crees que voy a ser capaz de resistir por completo hasta la Navidad?" señaló con las cejas levantadas. " Podemos hacer otras cosas", él estuvo de acuerdo. "Sólo ... ve lento conmigo. Soy nuevo en todo esto." Harry sonrió, inclinándose para besarlo lánguidamente.

"Mm, voy a tener un montón de diversión que enseñarte, entonces, ¿no?" ronroneó. Kurt sonrió, excitación corriendo por sus venas al pensar en Harry ... enseñandole.

"Estoy deseando que llegue." De mala gana rompió el abrazo, cogiendo las botas de la esquina. Atandolas de nuevo, se enderezó, dejando a Harry a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Aunque no he pensado en algo para que hagamos después, todavía, manten libre el lunes, ¿de acuerdo?" el hombre de pelo negro pidio. Kurt asintió, sonriendo ante la perspectiva de una nueva cita tan pronto.

"Lunes, seguro. Gracias por la cena, fue una maravilla", elogió, apoyándose en sus dedos de los pies un poco para besar a Harry. Cuando se separaron, Harry tomó la mano de Kurt en la suya, presionando un beso en los nudillos.

"Dulces sueños, Kurt. Ya se me ocurrirá algo mañana y te hará saber." Kurt sonrió, diciendo adiós y caminando a su coche, con un muelle en cada paso.

. -. -.

Kurt estaba distraído mirando Facebook el lunes por la noche, habiendo llegado recientemente de su cita con Harry, cuando su teléfono sonó. Sentimientos de culpa en la pequeña decepción cuando no fue el nombre de Harry, él respondió de todos modos. "Hola, Mercedes, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa? Kurt, ¿dónde has estado toda la semana? Rachel con Finn casi 24/7, y Tina sigue en el campamento de Asia, he estado aburrida hasta el infinito." Su culpa se incrementó, pero no duró mucho, pues no se atrevía a sentirse culpable por disfrutar del tiempo con Harry. Si Mercedes supiera, ella lo entendería.

"Lo siento, CEDES. He estado trabajando con mi padre mucho, y en casa la mayor parte de la semana. Si hubiera sabido que estabas aburrida, hubiera arreglado algo. "

"Sí, bueno, ya sabes. ¿Está ocupado mañana? Artie llamo, él es tan aburrido como yo, quería saber si nos juntamos en su casa. Dije que lo consulte contigo primer", su amiga explicó.

"Suena muy bien." Dudaba que él estaría viendo Harry mañana, y él no quería ser un mal amigo y negar a Mercedes y Artie. "¿A qué hora?" La mitad de su atención en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, dejó que Mercedes lo arrastrara a conversar, discutir el último episodio de Anatomía de Grey. Era bonito, y le hizo sentir horrible que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido una conversación así. Por lo general, hablarían toda la noche cada noche, pero desde que había estado pasando más tiempo con Harry que había estado llegando tarde a casa y pasando menos tiempo en línea que lo hacía antes.

"Oh, boo, me he echado de menos hablar contigo de esta manera, no me dejes, siempre de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?" regañó a la ligera.

"Lo siento, creo que sólo he estado un poco atrapado. Te lo prometo, voy a hablar contigo más. Pero tengo que irme, tengo que hacer un poco de matemáticas. Estoy en Skype, sin embargo. Nos vemos mañana? " Trató de fingir que poner fin a la conversación no tenía nada que ver con Harry abriendo sesión en Skype.

"Por supuesto. Cambiando a Skype ahora." Mientras decía eso, su icono se encendió Skype, y Kurt colgó el teléfono, contestar ella y luego la apertura de una ventana con Harry. Cambió de nuevo a Facebook, y algo en su biografia o le llamó la atención.

_'Hey, al parecer Mago de Oz se está haciendo en el teatro en Westerville esta semana. Todavía hay boletos para el miércoles por la noche, ¿quieres venir conmigo?_ 'él escribió a máquina, uniéndolo a la página de Harry.

'_Parece divertido. Le preguntaré si Laura puede venir a cuidar a Ted, que va a ser más allá de la hora de dormir y yo no confío en él para permanecer sentado por mucho tiempo. Pregunta a tu padre y vuelves a mí? '_ Harry respondió, por lo que Kurt sonrio.

_"Papá nunca dice que no a dejarme ir al teatro. Y creo que se está calentando contigo, ni siquiera me grito por ser mas tarde de lo que dije que estaría hoy ;) "_Él había prometido Burt que estaría en casa a las siete, y no se había presentado hasta casi las siete y media. Burt se había limitado a gruñir y le dio una mirada, recordándole a vigilar mejor en el tiempo.

_Los he encantado a todos ellos finalmente ;)_ "Harry respondió con descaro. _"Tengo un gran hematoma en la pierna, por cierto. Y uno aún más grande en mi ego: _('Kurt soltó un bufido, que habían ido a la pista de patinaje para unas risas, y Kurt había demostrado ser como Bambi en el había caído y pateó a Harry en el muslo, tirando al mas alto sobre el.

_"¡Lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente! ¿Me perdonas? :("_

_'Siempre ;) Pero me debes. Tal vez debería poedirte besarlo para que se ponga mejor :P_ 'Kurt se sonrojó, contento de que Harry no pudiera ver su rostro.

_'Besatelo tu mismo, sigues diciendo que eres flexible ;) "_, bromeó de nuevo, haciendo una mueca al ver el tiempo _' Tengo que irme, nos vemos el miércoles? Xx_ '

_"Por supuesto. Buenas nochs precioso Xx _'Kurt se despidió de Mercedes, cerrando su ordenador portátil y dirigiendose cuarto de baño para su rutina nocturna, incapaz de quitar la cursi sonrisa de su cara. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado….solo una persona T.t! acabo de decidir que hasta que no tenga 8 comentarios no subiré el siguiente capitulo y es una pena, solo dire una cosa KURT SEMI DESNUDO!

Si eso no os anima a comentar ya no se que lo hara!

Kisses!


	4. Chapter 4

No puedo creer que nadie haya comentado aun! Es tan triste T.t

PERO NO ME RENDIRE!, se que en algún momento la gente se dara cuenta de lo buen fic que es y lo apreciaran! Tal vez el hecho de que este en los xover sea un factor decisivo ^.^U?

En fin, solo recodar NO ME PERTENECEN ni glee ni Harry potter ni la historia, yo solo soy una humilde traductora que quería enseñar este fic al mundo!

Kisses y disfrutad del fic!

**Palabras 5691**

Antes de que Kurt se diera cuenta, pasaba más noches en casa de Harry de lo que estaba en la suya . Sabía que si a su padre le hubiera importado , habría dicho algo , así que lo tomó como una señal de que Harry tenía la aprobación de Burt . Sin embargo , se sorprendió de que Finn no había sospechado nada todavía, había un máximo de veces que podía decir que estaba saliendo con Mercedes o Tina .

No que le preocupase mucho, le gustaba pasar tiempo en casa de Harry. Era acogedor y cómodo de una manera que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, y las caricias en el sofá con Harry se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en su pasatiempo favorito. Incluso jugar con Teddy era algo que disfrutaba , sobre todo cuando el niño decidió incluirlo en uno de sus juegos de cuento de hadas, magos, brujas y dragones . Los de príncipes y princesas no estaban mal tampoco , aunque Kurt siempre tenía que ser la princesa .

" Un centavo por tus pensamientos. " Kurt se puso firme , mirando por encima del hombro . Harry estaba apoyado en la puerta de la sala de estar, mirándolo divertido.

" Nada, sólo de pensar en lo rápido que un par de semanas se han ido . No puedo creer que hace tres semanas ni siquiera te conozcia ", reflexionó . Harry se dirigió hacia él , envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt desde atrás .

" Y ahora no puedo imaginar no conocerte, " respondió, dándole un beso en la piel debajo de la oreja de Kurt . "Teddy se fue a la cama. Me preguntaba dónde estabas. " Kurt sintió escalofríos aumentar mientras la boca de Harry se movió por su cuello , chupando y mordiendo . Una mano se coló debajo de la camisa , probando la carne pálida, y Kurt gimió suavemente .

" ¿Tenemos tiempo? " -preguntó sin aliento , apretandose contra su novio. Era tan cómodo.

"Mucho ", aseguró Harry, girando a Kurt para reclamar sus labios. " Merlín, Kurt , eres tan hermoso, " susurró con voz ronca , apretandose contra el. Kurt respiró pesadamente, luego se congeló cuando sintió Harry tirando del dobladillo de la camisa hacia arriba. Se echó hacia atrás sacudiendo la cabeza, y Harry suspiró . " Demasiado lejos ? "

" No, me ha gustado mucho , es que ... " " _No quiero que me veas sin mi camisa_ " , terminó mentalmente , rehuiyendo. Él había visto a Harry sin camiseta - el hombre no era exactamente consciente de su cuerpo - y en comparación con la piel bronceada del hombre mayor y una sólida tableta, Kurt era un patoso adolescente, de brazos flacos con demasiada barriga para ser atractivo .

" No tienes que ser tímido alrededor de mí , Kurt , " insistió Harry, leyendo correctamente a su novio como un libro. Kurt se encogió de hombros , dándole la espalda .

" Si me vieras sin camisa, no dirías eso", replicó . Harry le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla.

" Voy a ser el juez de eso , ¿vale? Eres hermosa , Kurt . Lo voy a seguir diciendo que hasta que me creas . Por favor , deja que te vea ", instó suavemente , acariciando con sus manos los lados de Kurt debajo de su camisa . Kurt suspiró , mordiéndose el labio . Confiaba en Harry, pero aún así ...

" Está bien", cedió, los dientes mordiendoel labio inferior con ansiedad. Harry sonrió y lo besó para hacerle parar.

" Eres hermoso ", repitió , encontrando la mirada de Kurt sin pestañear mientras levantaba lentamente la camisa del adolescente sobre su cabeza. Kurt cerró los ojos una vez que su pecho estaba desnudo , perdiendose la mirada de asombro en el rostro de su novio. Saltó al sentir los dedos rozan el pecho , corriendo sobre sus pezones. " Basta con mirate, " murmuró Harry , haciendo encogerse a Kurt. "Tú eres perfecto . Tan , tan perfecto. " Kurt no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse ante los labios de Harry estaban trazando cada centímetro de piel de porcelana , y lo único que podía sentir era placer y una vaga sensación de confusión. Harry realmente lo encontraba atractivo ?

Los labios de Harry se acercaron a los de Kurt de nuevo, y el adolescente sonrió en el beso . " Te engañas a ti mismo si piensas que soy atractivo ", murmuró con cariño , haciendo reir a Harry.

" Kurt , estoy siendo totalmente honesto contigo cuando digo que he sido estudiado por la mayoría de los terapeutas en Gran Bretaña en mi vida, y tú eres la persona más sexy que he conocido ", dijo con sinceridad , tirando Kurt cerca de él y presionar ambas ingles juntas. " Simplemente siente lo que me haces . " Kurt jadeó ante la sensación , echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

" Gaga , Harry ", exclamó , como de repente todo era demasiado, y su visión se volvió blanco y había un calor, sensación pegajosa en calzoncillos . Respirando ásperamente , él inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry , apoyándose en el abrazo . "Lo siento . ¿ me quiere ... " se interrumpió , señalando la entrepierna de Harry, y Harry sonrió .

" No, no te preocupes. Yo, uh , me uni a ti", admitió , por lo que los ojos de Kurt se ensanchan . " En serio, Kurt , ¿cómo no pensar que eres atractiva? Tu piel es impecable , y no quieras saber qué tipo de pensamientos sucios que estoy teniendo acerca de los abdominales ", añadió con una sonrisa perversa . Kurt se sonrojó, agachando la cabeza.

" Eres la primera persona en llamarme atractivo", dijo al hombre de ojos verdes bajito , por lo que Harry fruncio el ceño y envolvio sus brazos alrededor de su novio más fuerte .

" Y todo el pueblo que nunca lo hizo son idiotas por no saber lo que se pierden, te escondes en capas y capas de - . Ciertamente fabulosas - ropas de diseñador, y todo lo que hacen es ocultar este cuerpo increíble que tienes. Sí , te ves fantástica en ellos, pero ... creo que te ves muy muy sorprendente en estos momentos. " Kurt miró al espejo en la esquina , pasando a verse a sí mismo correctamente. Su cabello estaba por todo el lugar , con el pecho desnudo que estaba cubierto de chupetones rojo oscuro , y sus pantalones estaban colgando bajos en las caderas , una mancha de humedad definida manchando el frente. No podía ver lo que vio Harry. Él sólo parecía un adolescente torpe fuera de su terreno .

" No soy nada comparado contigo", replicó . "Tu cuerpo es increíble. " Harry suspiró , besando la sien de Kurt .

" Kurt , mi amor , ve a tomar una ducha rápida y voy a llevar tus cosas en el lavado. Usted puedes coger prestado algunos de mis sudaderas . Y luego tengo algo que mostrarte ", le pidio. Confundido, Kurt obedeció , preguntándose qué era lo que Harry quería mostrarle después de lo que acababa de suceder .

. - . . - . . - . . - . . - .

Se reunieron de nuevo en la sala de estar , y Kurt inmediatamente cuenta de que Harry tenía un gran álbum de fotos en el regazo. " ¿Tengo que mirar tus fotos de bebé ? " -preguntó con una sonrisa , haciendo reír a Harry .

" No, no hay muchos , para empezar. La mayoría de ellos se han perdido en los últimos años . Pero lo que yo quería mostrar era. " Pasó la tapa abierta , y las cejas de Kurt se levantó , en la primera página había una foto de tres niños - probablemente unos diez u once años - sentados en un poco de hierba , vistiendo uniformes escolares. Uno era un muchacho alto y pelirrojo y larguirucho que estaba claramente en el medio de un infierno de una etapa de crecimiento , y otra era una chica con el pelo castaño rizado locamente , y dientes algo grandes . En el centro había un pequeño niño - varios centímetros más bajo que el chico y la chica - que era dolorosamente delgada , su uniforme colgando de él. Tenía el pelo negro y desordenado, y sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda familiarizado verde detrás de los vidrios . " Ese soy yo , de once años de edad. Yo era un pequeño cabrón escuálido. "

" Harry , eso no es flaco , eso es ... " Kurt quería decir " _desnutridos_ ", pero que no creía que sería adecuado . Harry se rió con amargura , arqueando los labios en una media sonrisa irónica.

" Sí, lo sé . No se vuelven mucho mejor , para ser honesto . Los guardianes con los que me enviaron a vivir después de que mis padres murieran , mis tíos ... me odiaban , para ser franco . Mi habitación por diez años de mi la vida era el armario debajo de las escaleras , y tenia suerte si lograba una comida completa al día Todo mejoró una vez que empecé en la escuela - . . ahí es donde estoy en esta foto, en Hogwarts eso es mis dos mejores amigos , Ron y Hermione ", agregó , señalándolos con una sonrisa antes de volver la página, sin levantar la vista para ver la expresión horrorizada de Kurt . "Tengo 12 en estas. " Él hojeó varias fotos , cada uno con un número cada vez mayor de los pelirrojos en ellos con él . "Esa es la familia Weasley , la familia de Ron . Me trataron como uno de los suyos , cuando yo estaba allí , y siempre trataron de que me quedase el mayor tiempo posible que pudiera en verano. "

" ¿Por qué no te dieron a unos nuevos guardianes ? Seguramente alguien lo sabía ? " Kurt preguntó , horrorizada . Harry bufó , poniendo los ojos .

" Oh , un montón de gente sabía , simplemente no les importa lo suficiente . Toda la historia , me temo , es algo que no se me permite legalmente que decirte. De hecho , la mayor parte de mi vida es algo que no soy legalmente autorizado a decir. Pero te informare sobre todo lo que pueda. " Harry hojeó varias páginas más , observando la gente en las fotos mientras Harry paso del demacrado niño al hombre alto y musculoso que Kurt conocía. " Yo no sería de la altura estoy sin tratamientos experimentales serios , y si los ataques terroristas no hubieran estado ocurriendo , yo no tendría el músculo que tengo. Pero yo sólo quería que sepas que ... no estoy casi tan perfecta como te crees que soy ", le dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Kurt se acercó más , besando la mejilla de Harry.

" Tú lo eres para mí ", insistió , y el británico sonrió .

"Entonces, ¿por qué no aceptar que te veo de la misma manera ? En serio, Kurt , eres hermosa, y sexy, y pongo a prueba mi autocontrol cada maldito minuto contigo aquí . Pero me preocupo por ti , así que ' no voy a empujar más allá hasta que estés listo para ello. Sin embargo, voy a dedicar mi tiempo a hacer que te veas de la forma en que te veo, y la forma en que todo el mundo te ve ", declaró . " Por lo tanto , todavía tenemos una media hora antes de tener que volver a casa . Camisa fuera , señor ", le instó con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron alarmados .

" ¿Qué? " -chilló . Harry tiró del dobladillo de su camisa deliberadamente .

" Camiseta fuera. Sólo para que te acostumbres a estar sin ella y sentirte cómodo. Nada más que eso , lo prometo ", le tranquilizó , besando la mejilla de Kurt . Kurt suspiró , permitiendo Harry quitarle la camisa, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con timidez . Harry dejo el álbum de fotos en el suelo , trayendo a Kurt en sus brazos y llevandole a su posición de abrazos de costumbre. La mano de Harry descansaba en la cintura desnuda de Kurt , dedos tocando un ritmo leve en la piel. " Mira, esto no es tan malo , ¿verdad? " murmuró en el cabello de Kurt . Kurt se movió inquieto , deseando poder ponerse la camisa de nuevo. Se sentía expuesto , y frío. Pero ... con las manos de Harry sobre él era agradable.

" No , supongo que no , " él estuvo de acuerdo en silencio . " Pero sólo porque eres tú . Yo no voy a quitarme la camisa en público ni nada. " Harry se rió entre dientes , dedos bailando hasta las costillas de Kurt .

" Bueno , yo no quiero que nadie vea el sexy cuerpo de mi novio ", respondió , sonriendo mientras el rubor de Kurt se iluminó. " Pasos de bebé , Kurt . " Se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos , simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar. "No estoy siendo muy agresivo con esto , ¿verdad? No quiero que te sientas como si te estuviera presionando . "

" No, no, " Kurt insistió en voz baja. "Yo sé que no se trata de ... sexo. Y es algo que tengo que pasar. Quiero ser capaz de estar desnudo delante de ti , con el tiempo . Es que ... es difícil . " Harry lo apretó brevemente.

"Lo sé, cariño. Yo sólo ... una chica que conocí , cuando estaba en la escuela, era molestada todo el tiempo por ser gorda y poco atractiva , a pesar de que no lo era. Ella casi murió porque estaba dejándose morir de hambre para estar mas delgada, y nadie se dio cuenta . yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti . " Kurt se quedó sin aliento , moviéndose para sentarse y mirar a los ojos de Harry.

" Oh , cariño ... Yo nunca haría eso. Cuido lo que como , pero yo no me muero de hambre . Mercedes hizo eso cuando estábamos en el equipo de animadoras del año pasado, y el entrenador le dijo que tenía que bajar de peso. Es fue horrible , y luchamos por ello, y ... yo nunca dejaría que eso me sucediera a mí. no me siento cómodo con mi cuerpo, pero conozco mis límites ", aseguró , acariciando la mejilla de Harry y odiando a la sombra en los ojos del mayor.

" Bueno . Pero yo realmente no entiendo cómo puede ser incómodo con un cuerpo como el tuyo , eres increíble. Y yo seré feliz de recordartelo que cada vez que lo necesites ", añadió con una sonrisa , las manos corriendo hacia la parte delantera del pecho de Kurt . Kurt sonrió , dándose cuenta de la posición que tenían ; Harry acostado sobre su espalda con Kurt sin camisa y se extendido sobre su cintura.

"Gracias, " contestó, inclinándose para besar a su novio. Harry arqueó en el beso , apoyándose en los codos. "Se está haciendo tarde", suspiró , haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

" Sí, deberías volver a casa antes de que su padre venga en tu busca. " Harry gimió en protesta lúdica cuando Kurt se puso la camisa de nuevo , haciendo reír al adolescente mientras se levantaba .  
"Te escribo mañana? " pregunto , vagando en busca de su chaqueta y zapatos.

" Más te vale . Podría tomar a Teddy para jugar en el parque si es bueno , así que si no estás ocupado mañana te invitamos a unirse a nosotros", le dijo Harry. Kurt sonrió , llevar a Teddy al parque era siempre una aventura .

" Suena divertido , voy a ver lo que cada uno está haciendo mañana. " Y por todos se refería sobre todo a Finn , él se estaba quedando sin excusas para decirle al chico más alto .

"Genial . Que tengas una buena noche , y espero que nos veamos mañana . Conduce seguro. " Antes de que Kurt pudiera llegar a la puerta, el brazo de Harry lo cogió por la cintura , tirando de él en un beso . Eventualmente, sin embargo , Kurt estaba en su coche y diciendo adiós a Harry, ya pensando en una excusa para contar a su casi - hermanastro .  
. - . - . . - . . - . . - . . - . . - .

" ¿Te gustaria ir a cenar conmigo esta noche ? " Harry preguntó por teléfono,con voz burlona .

" Me encantaría , pero no puedo pensar en ningún lugar en Lima que no tenga a los niños de mi escuela en el mismo, " Kurt respondió inclinado sobre el capo abierto del coche . Su teléfono estaba en el altavoz sobre una superficie de trabajo junto a él, ya que fue el único en el garaje.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Lafayette , ninguno de tu lote saldrá tan lejos. " Kurt se limpió la frente , sin duda, dejando aceite de motor en su cara.

"Claro, suena bien . Tienes a Laura esta noche, o Teddy viene con nosotros? " -preguntó ,su lengua entre los dientes mientras se ponía de nuevo a apretar una tuerca .

" Pense que el mocoso podría venir con nosotros, no es justo estarle dejando todo el rato con Laura . Es decir, si no te importa ? "

" ¿Por qué me importaria ? " Kurt señaló , rodando los ojos a sí mismo. "Mientras nosotros no dejemos que ordene nada con salsa de tomate ", añadió , haciendo una mueca al recordar el estado de su camisa Westwood . Había ido tontamente directamente de Tina a Harry, sólo para descubrir que estarían haciendo pizzas desde cero juntos. Teddy había conseguido la pasta de tomate en todas partes, y Kurt estaba esperando volver a escuchar de su tintorero si su camisa era salvable o no.

" Oh , sí, por supuesto sin tomates. Y lo siento mucho por eso , por cierto , " añadió Harry , haciendo que Kurt riese.

"Está bien , no fue su culpa. Estoy bastante seguro de que esas huellas harina en mis pantalones son demasiado grandes como para ser suyas ", replicó infantilmente .

" Bueno, sí , ese era yo , " Harry admitió libremente en tono petulante . " Pero no me pude resistir , su culo se veía tan bien en esos pantalones vaqueros . " Hubo una fuerte tos y Kurt casi golpeó la cabeza contra el capó mientras miraba hacia arriba, pasando a roja remolacha cuando vio a su padre, a unos metros de distancia . " Kurt ? "

" Kurt tiene que irse a lavar para el almuerzo , Harry , " Burt gritó , sonando poco impresionado.

" Ah . Uh, hola, Sr. Hummel . Tú ... has oído , ¿no ? " Harry tartamudeó .

" Sí, " Burt le informó , la mirada fija en su hijo.

" Oh . Mierda . Um , lo siento para agarrar el culo de tu hijo? " Kurt soltó un bufido , palmeando su cara .

" Harry , cariño , cállate , " dijo suavemente , meneando la cabeza .

" Sí , señor , " Harry obedeció al instante . "Voy a dejarte ir , entonces. Te recojo a las cinco ? " Kurt levantó una ceja en cuestión a su padre , quien suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza .

" Por supuesto. Nos vemos entonces . "

" Tarde , magnífico . " Kurt cogió el teléfono y colgó , limpiándose las manos con un trapo .

" ¿Vas a salir esta noche? " Burt presumio, y Kurt suspiró para sus adentros en relieve, evidentemente contento de que su padre iba a pasar por alto el comentario anterior.

" Cena en Lafayette. Teddy viene , por lo que no debería estar en casa demasiado tarde . Harry no le gusta que se quede hasta más allá de la hora de dormir . " Burt asintió en señal de aprobación , señalando con la cabeza de Kurt para venir a almorzar .

"Claro , ¿qué estás diciéndole a Finn si está por aquí? "

"Uh , estoy en Mercedes '? " sugirió, pero Burt negó con la cabeza.

"Usada el martes", le dijo. Kurt maldijo entre dientes .

" No puedo decir Tina , yo en realidad estaba en ella ayer. Dile que tengo clases de piano extra, o algo así. O encerrarme en mi cuarto y decirle que estoy ocupada , voy a hurtadillas por la ventana como yo estaba en casa todo el tiempo. " Burt levantó una ceja en punta.

"Puedes colarte por la ventana ? " -preguntó , haciendo que Kurt se dio cuenta que había incriminado a sí mismo .

" Tal vez ? Sólo he hecho una vez , me enojé y me fui a dar un paseo . Fue hace meses ", ha asegurado . Se fue cuando él había estado celoso de su padre y Finn pasando tiempo juntos, y se sintió un poco rebelde. " Te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo sin una buena razón. Por favor, no bloquees la ventana o nada", declaró mientras se lavaba las manos , haciendo reír a Burt .

" No voy a cerrar la ventana , chico. Debo haberme escapado un millón de veces cuando yo tenía tu edad. Sólo dejó una nota si lo haces furtivamente, y te agradecería que no lo utilices para encontrarte con Harry en el medio de la noche ", le dijo con firmeza.

"No lo haré , papá . Sabes que yo voy a decir cuando empiezo a pasar la noche con él . Pero eso no será por mucho tiempo , sin embargo, " se apresuró a añadir a la mueca en el rostro de su padre.

" No crezcas demasiado rápido , chico. Tu viejo no puede soportarlo ", bromeó Burt y Kurt rodó los ojos.

" No eres tan viejo , papá . "

. - .

El restaurante de Lafayette que Harry había elegido era un asador familiar , y no estaba demasiado ocupado cuando llegaron. Teddy estaba posiblemente más emocionado que los dos de ellos juntos , él no salio a comer en restaurantes mucho . Estaba felizmente resuelto con un paquete de lápices de colores y los rompecabezas en el menú de niños , dejando a Harry y Kurt para hablar . " ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? " Kurt preguntó con curiosidad , navegando por el menú .

" Conduci hasta aquí la primera semana que nos mudamos, quería tener una idea de la zona. Tienen buen bistec aquí, y un menú infantil bastante decente para el enano allí", explicó Harry , su pie se acurrucó cómodamente alrededor de Kurt de debajo de la mesa , distraídamente frotaba el tobillo del adolescente . " ¿Te meti en demasiados problemas con tu padre antes? " -le preguntó con el ceño fruncido en cuestión , por lo que Kurt rio .

" No, él estaba bien después de que él me dio la cara de mal humor . Sólo que no creciese demasiado rápido me recordó ", aseguro , rodando los ojos . "Creo que él pensó que estamos haciendo un poco más que abrazar a estas alturas ", añadió con ironía. A decir verdad, no habían ido más allá de lo que fuera sin camisa y un poco a tientas a través de los pantalones vaqueros ... pero aún era más de lo que él quería que su padre supiera.

" Oh , bueno, " murmuró Harry , sonriendo a su novio. Hubo una breve pausa mientras la camarera venía a tomar sus pedidos , antes de reiniciar la conversación - esta vez con Teddy involucrados, haciéndoles preguntas sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurrió que van desde " ¿qué significa eso? " a " ¿por qué no puedo ser un pirata? " . Kurt temía el día en que pidió la importante ' ¿de dónde vienen los bebés ? pregunta, entonces parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de que había incluido a sí mismo en el escenario mental de tener que responder a ella. Wow , estaba jodido . " ¿Estás bien, nene? " Preguntó Harry , haciendo que Kurt saliese de sus sueños .

" Sí, sólo pensando.¿ nene ? " -repitió con una ceja levantada , y Harry se sonrojó tímidamente.

" Se me escapo , lo siento ", murmuró , sin encontrarse con la mirada de Kurt.

" No me importa ", admitió , dando a Harry una mirada alentadora. El tipo de gusto todos los apodos cariñosos , y la palabra no sonaba tan degradante como " nene " solía hacer cuando se dijo en el acento de Harry. Por otra parte, él era de la opinión de que el acento de Harry hizo que todo fuera veinte veces más sexy. Incluso cuando juraba era sexy.

" Bueno . Ted, no te comas las ceras , " regañó Harry rápidamente , al ver la cera azul en las manos pequeñas de Teddy cada vez más cerca de los labios del cuatro años de edad . De inmediato lo dejó , con el ceño fruncido hacia ellos .

"Tengo hambre , papá ", se quejó . Harry le hizo señas a la camarera mientras caminaba pasado, ofreciendo una sonrisa encantadora.

"Disculpe , es posible que podamos conseguir algunos rollitos para la cena , por favor? El pequeñajo está empezando a comerse las ceras ", bromeó , y ella se rió y agitó sus pestañas. Kurt quería vomitar.

" Claro que sí , señor , voy a traer un poco justo para ti", le aseguró alegremente, caminando fuera . Harry se volvió hacia Kurt , luego sonrió con complicidad.

" Ooh , cara posesiva , sexy, " murmuró , haciendo un guiño . "Soy cien por ciento gay , cariño , no te molestes . " Kurt farfulló , queriendo negar lo de posesivo , pero no pudo , pues ver a la camarera ponerle ojitos a Harry le daban ganas de tirar de sus extensiones baratas.

"Todavía me molesta ", admitió , y Harry se inclinó sobre la mesa para apretar la mano.

" Kurt , te besaría aquí mismo si no pensara que sería hacer una escena . Y si Teddy no fuera a " eww "a nosotros otra vez ", agregó con ironía , irritado por no haber roto ese hábito de su hijo. La camarera volvió con una cesta de panecillos y un poco de mantequilla , y Harry no lo soltó de la mano de Kurt sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se posaron en sus dedos retorcidos , y se enrojecieron .  
" Vuestas , uh , las comidas no tardaran mucho , señores, " tartamudeó , corriendo lejos .

"Happy ? " Harry bromeó , divertido. Kurt regañadientes dejó que su sonrisa de suficiencia cruzar sus labios.

" Mucho No puedo evitarlo , soy muy consciente de que usted es una pieza de carne de primera que muchas mujeres quieren tener en sus garras. Sólo porque sé que no te interesa , no significa su coqueteo. no me irrita. " Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente en todas partes que fueron , las mujeres hacian lo imposible para complacer a ' ese hombre británico encantador ' . Cualquiera de ellos estaría coqueteando con él y tratando de conseguir su número o siendo maternales hasta la muerte. Tuvo que admitir , sin embargo , que encontró con este último tipo divertido.

" ¿Acabas describirme como un trozo de carne de primera? " Harry preguntó con incredulidad , con las cejas levantadas. Kurt tenía la cabeza alta , tratando de no sonrojarse.

" Sí. Sí, lo hice ", respondió de manera uniforme. Harry resopló , sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación .

"Eres adorable ", declaró . " Y te prometo , cariño , las únicas manos que van a estar en este trozo de carne de primera son las tuyas ", añadió humilde , ojos entornados y la voz ronca , aprovechando la oportunidad , mientras que Teddy estaba distraído por su panecillo . Kurt sintió la agitación familiar de excitación , mirando a su novio. Él no iba a sentarse a través de esta cena con una erección !

" Harry! " siseó deliberadamente , haciendo reír al hombre de ojos verdes . Bastardo .

. - .

Después de que el malestar de menor importancia de la camarera , la cena fue perfecta - bueno, sin contar a Teddy logrando ketchup por su frente. Harry y Kurt ambos tuvieron un gran momento, sin embargo, y Kurt metio al niño medio dormido en su asiento en la parte trasera , consiguiendo su cinturón de seguridad. " Gracias , Kurt , " murmuró Harry , apoyando una mano en la espalda de su novio.

"No hay problema . Tenemos todo listo ? " Harry asintió y se separaron para entrar en el coche , Harry al volante . " Es un bonito lugar , debemos volver allí algún día. " Harry tarareaba , sacandolos del aparcamiento .

"Sí , es genial . Fue un buen descanso de la clasificación de los planes de lección , que han estado haciendo en mi cabeza todo el día" , se quejó. Kurt tomó la mano del hombre sobre la consola central, con el ceño fruncido en la simpatía .

" ¿Cómo van llendo? "

" Bastante bien , creo que se debe hacer en el tiempo y deben cubrir las cosas a un ritmo decente, . Siempre que, por supuesto, que los niños realmente leer el texto conjunto durante el verano y no simplemente ver la película", dijo Harry secamente , por lo que Kurt risita al pensar en cuántos de sus amigos habían hecho exactamente eso.

"He leído el libro del verano ", declaró , y Harry sonrió .

" Bueno, no es que un buen estudiante ? " , bromeó en respuesta . " ¿Ha hecho toda tu tarea ? "

" Sí, de hecho , " Kurt le informó recato . "Aprendí mi lección hace mucho tiempo en dejar el trabajo de verano es demasiado tarde . Algo que , evidentemente ,tu no lo hiciste, " replicó .

" Hey , es tu culpa", acusó a Harry. "Estaba todo preparado para hacerlo antes de que te conocí, y luego te hiciciste cargo de mi cerebro y me olvidé de ellos hasta que el director me escribió el otro día. " La sonrisa de Kurt en la admisión libre de Harry de que Kurt se había apoderado de su cerebro era cegadora , y le apretó la mano de su novio.

" Bueno, si ese es el caso , me tomo todo el crédito ", dijo con una sonrisa.

El regreso a casa no estaba muy lejos , e incluso Kurt empezaba a dormitar en el momento en que llegaron a su calle. "Para de aquí , Finn esta en casa , por lo que bloquea la puerta y fingi estar haciendo cosas , tengo que entrar a hurtadillas por la ventana ", le ordenó , señalando a Harry que se detuviera en la parte superior de la calle. El británico lo hizo, y Kurt se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. "Probablemente nos veremos mañana para la cena , papá va a bailar con Carole , por lo que Finn ca a tener a los chicos en su lugar , no tengo necesidad de hacer excusas ¿Te importa . ? "

" ¿Cuándo te he importado que vengas a cenar ? " Harry señaló con ironía. "Está bien , me pondré un lugar extra en la mesa. Pero te advierto , es posible que me ayude a dar un baño de Teddy . Tiene que aprender que no puede salir de ella sólo porque usted está viniendo otra vez, y, bueno , él es probablemente lo suficientemente cómodo a su alrededor ya no importa . así que use algo que no le importa mojarse ", aconsejó . Kurt sonrió , inclinándose sobre para besar Harry , su mano enroscada en el cabello negro y sedoso .

" Mmm, suena bien para mí. Nos vemos entonces, buenas noches . " Harry volvió a besarlo castamente , alcanzando juguetonamente a pellizcar el culo de Kurt .

" Duerme bien , magnífico . " Kurt se bajó del coche, envolviendo la chaqueta estrechamente alrededor de sí mismo , y después de despedir a Harry corrio por la acera hacia su casa . Fácilmente se arrastró alrededor de la espalda, vibrando a través de la ventana en su habitación. Se duchó y se preparó para la cama, dándose tiempo para conseguir quitar la sonrisa cursi de la cara , antes de salir a buscar un vaso de leche en la cocina.

"Amigo , te perdiste la cena, " Finn le dijo , apoyándose en la encimera y comiendo un paquete de oreo.

"Yo no tenía hambre ", respondió simplemente , apropiarse de un par de galletas para acompañar la leche. " No te comas todas las galletas Oreo . " Finn sonrió , levantando una ceja como diciendo '_por supuesto que voy a comermelas todas, ¿por quién me tomas? '_ . Kurt se limitó a suspirar , retirarndose a su habitación. No había hablado con Mercedes y Rachel desde hace tiempo.


End file.
